


The Sacrifice

by E_Ng714



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/pseuds/E_Ng714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aaron did transfer to White Collar? Would it be enough to save his marriage, or are there other reasons for the failing institution between the Hotchners? A story of sex, lies,  love, hate, jealousy, revenge, betrayal,  sacrifice, family, and death. Spoilers for seasons 3-5. Not for Haley fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plotting with the enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> I published this story on FF.net, but I had a feeling my audience would enjoy it here. Spoilers for much of seasons 3-5 in this story. Twists and turns that didn't occur in the series. Kudos and comments, please!!!

_"Are you a pain in my ass? Yes! But wanting to hang out with you and needing you to lead this team are two different things."_

 

Hotch replayed Morgan’s words over and over in his head. The look on Derek’s face when Hotch told him that he was transferring to White Collar Crimes. Derek’s expression had been one of contempt and slight derision.  But Derek didn’t understand. None of them did.

 

This job tore apart lives, and families. The majority of BAU agents were either not married, divorced or in strained relationships because of the job.

 

Haley had given him an ultimatum: your wife and child or the BAU. The decision should have been easy, but it wasn’t. Aaron supposed that was the selfish part of him. Of course he loved Haley and Jack,  but he loved his job too.

 

He went over and over it in his head. Strauss’ smirk of satisfaction when he accepted the transfer, and Hayley’s overjoy when he told her. She kept saying how this was ‘the best thing that could have happened to him’.  Her giddiness had caused a sour taste in his  mouth. He was miserable and she clearly knew that. Did she think that a few extra sessions in the bedroom other than the twice a week norm could make up for all that?

 

At first he had been thrilled. After his first day in the WC unit, he had come home to a fancy dinner. After Jack had gone to bed, she had greeting him in a pink silk and lace nightgown and they had a night of hot lovemaking that was very different than their normal vanilla sex.

 

The second honeymoon lasted about a week before Hotch grew weary of pretending. He was thrilled to be spending more time with Jack, even taking him to preschool and visiting his class. He was getting more sleep and more things done around the house.

 

But he was unfulfilled. He had gone from being one of the FBI’s top badasses to a glorified accountant with a gun; heading up a team of analysts with none of Garcia’s eccentricities  or talents.

 

“Aaron!”

 

Aaron snapped out of his daydream to see Haley, her mother, and her sister staring at him.

 

“Did you hear what mother just asked you?” Haley demanded.

 

“Um no, I’m sorry Mrs. Brooks, what was that?”

 

“I said tell me about your new job.”

 

“I’m the head of the white collar division. We’re in charge of investigating financial scams, embezzlement, and the like.”

 

“So no more running around the country after rapists and murderers?” Jessica Brooks asked.

 

“No, no more of that,” he sighed, hoping he hid his emotions well.

 

“Well that’s a good thing. You need to be here to take care of your family, not running around playing superman.”

 

“Mother,” Haley chided playfully.

 

It took all of Aaron’s carefully guarded self control not to get up and storm out of the room.

 

“What’s the matter with you?” His mother-in-law demanded, her hawk-like eyes boring into him.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s just suffering from withdrawal,” Haley joked and they all laughed, except for Aaron.

 

“You never did have much of a sense of humor,” Jessica added.

 

Aaron had had enough. His cell phone ringing saved him from any more passive aggressive torture.

 

The caller ID said ‘Garcia’. Instantly there was the adrenaline rush.  “This is Aaron Hotchner.”

 

“Hotch?”

 

“Yes, what is it?” Hotch stepped outside to avoid being overheard.

 

“You asked for an update on the case in Gary, Indiana?”

 

“Yes, what’s up?”

 

“Well the UnSub  has killed again. Four people this time. Morgan and the team want you to take a look at it. I’ve emailed you the files and -“

 

“Uh, wait a minute. Did you just call him ‘Morgan’?” Hotch asked.

 

“Uh yeah, he’s gotten all serious now. Won’t let me call him my chocolate sex god anymore,” she pouted.

 

“I’m sorry  to hear that,” Aaron said, smiling. “How are Rossi and Morgan getting along?”

 

Garcia snorted. “Don’t even get me started. Strauss has her pantyhose all in a bunch over that.”

 

Aaron laughed, the first genuine laugh in months. “Well I’m headed to my office. I’ll be ready to teleconference in one hour, after I review the file.”

 

“I’ll let them know.”

 

“What’s got you smiling?” Haley demanded when he entered the house again.

 

“We’ve got a break in the Nicholas Hodges case.”

 

“The con-man who swindles widows out of their husband's life insurance policies?” She asked.

 

“Yes. I need to go to the office for a few hours. He’s in Texas. I need to coordinate with the Houston Police Department.”

 

Haley narrowed her eyes. “You are not going to Texas.”

 

“No, I’m not going. I’m going to talk to the police chief and contact the agents who are going to pick him up.”

 

Haley nodded. “Ok then, see you later.”

 

*************

Strauss sat at her desk, rubbing her temples. Her plan to rid herself of Aaron Hotchner had totally backfired. At first, she had been more than happy to grant his wife’s request. Haley, the seemingly pretty little innocent housewife certainly had a devious side. She had met with Strauss a few times. Tired of having Aaron on the road so much, she wanted Strauss to get him transferred to a desk job with less travel. Strauss had agreed, she had her eyes set on ascending the ranks in the FBI and Hotchner was a gigantic pain in her ass. Prentiss had been recruited to help her, but had quit when after she had formed a bond with him. Somehow the insufferably haughty control freak inspired loyalty from everyone who worked with him. She had a mind to fire Prentiss, but didn’t want the ambassador on her ass.

 

But Strauss couldn’t be bothered with any of that now. She had a bigger problem: the BAU, the bureau's most elite team was falling apart; and the higher ups were blaming her.

 

When Hotchner left, she had put Derek Morgan in charge. Gideon had thrown in the towel, something else that had been contributed to her. Mark Ryan was out of the question. After he had solved that last open case his ego was thoroughly content. And he would not make a good team leader. David Rossi was back; and he was a senior agent, having worked with Ryan and Gideon but he refused to take the role of Unit Chief. Also, he was not doing well on the team. He was not used to working in a team setting, which led to frequent clashes with Morgan and Prentiss. Morgan, although a good profiler, was not quite ready for a leadership role yet. Maybe in another year or two, but certainly not now. He had taken on the role with gusto but Strauss could tell he was struggling.  If she didn’t get Hotchner back she was probably going to lose her job.

 

_Fuck._ She needed a drink.

 

Garcia was the bullpen, getting a file off of Prentiss’s desk when she saw a dark, shadowy figure approaching Strauss’s office. Wait, was that Haley? What was Hotch’s wife doing here?

 

Haley stepped into Strauss’s office and closed the door. Garcia hurried back to her office. Ever since Prentiss had confided in her that Strauss had her spying on Hotch, Garcia had secretly bugged her office to keep up on what the Director was up to. The device transmitted to

her personal laptop.

 

***********

Hotch had to control himself and keep from smiling at his former team. The rush of working a case again had him feeling excited.

 

“Hey Hotch! Looking good!” Derek complimented.

 

“Hello Morgan.”

 

“Aaron, I thought to come back and work with you but you ran out on me,” David Rossi joked.

 

“Hello Dave.”

 

“Hotch!” Emily waved.

 

“Prentiss,” he nodded. He had convinced Emily to remain on the team after he left, despite her feelings of guilt.

 

The only person who didn’t seem happy to talk to him was Reid. He stood in the background, in a pensive mood.

 

“Hello Dr. Reid,” Hotch offered.

 

Reid looked up from the file, and even over the computer screen, Hotch could see his hazel eyes smoldering and feel his resentment.

 

“Hotch,” he acknowledged tightly.

 

There was no mistaking it. Reid was definitely angry at him. He would puzzle over it later. “Now let’s get this case solved….”

 

*************

Garcia took a moment to calm down. She was tempted to storm into Strauss’s office to confront the two scheming women over trying to ruin her boss’s career. She couldn’t believe what she’d heard. She knew Strauss was duplicitous, but Haley? She replayed the recording.

 

_Strauss: What can I do for you Haley?_

_Haley: What’s Aaron up to? He ran out of the house tonight saying he had a break in a bank case._

_Strauss: How would I know? He’s in a different department, not under my supervision, and not my problem anymore._

_Haley: We had a deal! You said you would help me get Aaron out of BAU and keep tabs on him! You said it would be mutually beneficial._

_Strauss: Look, I got him transferred, but the rest is not up to me. I have other things to worry about, like the fact that the team is now falling apart._

_Haley: You said they would do fine with Morgan and Rossi!_

_Strauss: Well I was wrong. Derek is not ready for the Unit Chief position and Rossi won’t take it; Gideon and Ryan are  permanently retired. There is no one else. And if this team doesn’t get back on track my ass is on the line._

_Haley: Don’t even think about it! Aaron is NOT returning to the BAU!_

_Strauss: I think that’s his decision: I plan to make the offer to him-_

_Haley: Don’t...you...dare!!! If you do I’ll...I’ll…._

_Strauss: You’ll do what? Report me and Aaron will find about your part in this too._

_Haley: He will get over it. I’m his wife!_

_Strauss: And I’m his boss. He knows I’ve been trying to get rid of him. He won’t be surprised. But what will he think when he finds out that his sweet little housewife has been plotting behind his back?_

_Haley: Bitch!_

_Strauss: I get that a lot. Now if you don’t mind, I have work to do. See your way out._

  
Garcia was at a loss. She decided to wait until Morgan got back. He would know what to do


	2. The Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron hears the recording.

Aaron returned home with a sense of satisfaction that he hadn’t felt in the two months since he left the BAU. The team were on the right track, but just needed that extra push in the right direction.

 

He also did an assessment of the team. It was just as he suspected. While an accomplished profiler, Morgan was not quite ready for the Unit Chief position. Maybe in another two years. Also, Rossi was having trouble adjusting to the team concept, preferring to work on his own and was antagonizing all of them, especially Morgan. Strauss probably offered him the position but Rossi would never accept it. He had his own agenda. Prentiss was trying to play mediator with little success, and then there was Reid.

 

Reid was definitely upset with him. He wouldn’t even look at Hotch, let alone speak to him. He only addressed the team. Why was that?

 

Hotch knew that Reid took Gideon’s sudden departure the hardest. Gideon had been like a father to him; serving as a surrogate. His own father had abandoned him to take care of his sick mother at the age of ten. They had been growing closer and more comfortable with each other after the Tobias Henkel incident. Hotch had watched Spencer develop from an awkward genius, barely out of his teens to a great profiler and handsome young man. Hotch could admit that. The ordeal with the drugs had seasoned him. He hadn’t agreed with Gideon’s ‘hands off’ approach at first, but he was glad that Reid was able to get the help he needed. Reid was probably feeling abandoned yet again, but Hotch felt it was for the best, or at least he used to. 

 

Of all the team, Hotch had missed Reid the most. He and Morgan, both being alpha males, had clashed from time to time over issues, but he still had a lot of respect for him. He didn’t know Prentiss too well, and the fact that she hadn’t come to Hotch immediately after Strauss approached her left him wary. But Reid, their relationship was unsullied, until now. He enjoyed Reid’s random ramblings of obscure facts, even if he had to focus the young man from time to time.  Now the young man was deeply resentful of him and it was all his fault.

 

He should never have left the BAU; he knew that now. But it was too late to go back. Even if the team was not doing well he couldn't go back. Strauss would see to that. And Haley would hit the roof. He remembered how she had screamed and screamed at him when he considered joining the team in Milwaukee, and issued the ultimatum. Haley rarely bluffed, and he didn’t want to risk losing her and Jack so he caved. Now he was sitting at a desk, on a computer from 9 to 5 trying to keep from falling asleep from boredom. His team was capable enough, but not much personality. 

 

The transfer hadn't done much for his marriage. Sure, on the surface everything seemed fine, but there was tension underneath. Aaron’s lack of satisfaction and fulfillment at his new position led to him being perpetually moody. Plus, now that he was home more, he was subject to Haley’s passive aggressive methods of control and criticism. And worse, he was having a personal problem.

 

They hadn’t had sex in over a month. Not that Haley wasn’t willing, but Aaron found himself unable to ‘rise to the occasion’ so to speak. The first time it had happened he had attributed it to the stress of adjusting to a new position. Haley had been understanding, but now she did nothing to hide her contempt. 

 

When he got home, Haley wasn’t there. She left a note, saying that she had to go out and Jack was with Jessica. Hotch though that was strange. She hadn’t mentioned having to go anywhere. He decided that he really didn’t care, he needed some alone time anyway.

 

In the den he fixed himself a drink and turned on the tv. He felt so useless, sitting at home watching the Ravens lose to the Eagles while the team,  his team were out solving  real  cases without him. Sure, he had busted up some embezzlement rings, the most successful being a televangelist who had scammed millions from his congregations and was only declaring a small portion of that income. But it wasn’t the same as profiling some of the most dangerous criminals in the country, reuniting families, rescuing victims and better understanding human behavior. No more papers, no more collaborations, no more guest lectures. He had given it all up.

 

He woke up at four AM, still in the chair. Haley hadn’t bothered to wake him when she got in. He didn’t feel like going upstairs so he padded to the guest room down the hall and slept on the bed. He woke up again when Morgan called him at seven thirty to tell him that they had arrested the UnSub and were headed back to Quantico. He was glad for them, but the longing only increased. 

 

*******

“Uh, Morgan can I talk to you for a minute?” Garcia asked after walking into his office.

 

“Sure baby...Garcia. What’s up? Why the long face?”

 

“You need to hear this,” she handed him a listening device with headphones attached.

 

Derek’s face went from shock to anger and back to shock as he listened to the recording.

 

“Garcia...what am I listening to?”

 

“Exactly what it sounds like.” Garcia leaned in. “Haley and Strauss plotted to have Hotch kicked out of the BAU.”

 

“How...how did you get this?” He asked.

 

“I...I did a thing. Look, I’m not supposed to be telling you this but Strauss went to Prentiss to try to get her to get dirt on Hotch to get him fired. But she quit instead. So after Gideon left Hotch took the blame and she suspended him. Emily came to me and I wanted to see what else Strauss was up to. So I planted the bug. Last night I saw Haley go to Strauss’s office when I was getting that file from Prentiss’s desk so I listened in.” It came out in a rush.

 

“Garcia, you could get fired if anyone found out…”

 

“I know! But what was I supposed to do?”

 

“Well Strauss was right about one thing. This team is falling apart. We need Hotch back.”

 

“Morgan-”

 

“No it’s the truth. I’m not ready to be the Unit Chief. Hotch makes it look so easy. I find myself second guessing all the time. And Rossi is an arrogant son of a bitch who I swear I’m going to slug if he keeps going around me in the field.”

 

“So Morgan, what do we do?”

 

“The only thing we can do. We tell Hotch.”

 

Garcia’s eyes widened in fear. “He’s going to be so mad at me.”

 

Morgan hugged her. “Don’t worry baby girl. I’ll take care of it.”

 

Garcia smiled through teary eyes. “So I’m your baby girl again?”

 

“You’re always my baby girl.”

 

**********

Hotch sat in his office, bored and irritated.  He had met with his new team, and there was nothing new to report. His team was pretty much self sufficient and he had not completely learned the ropes of WCC.

 

His intercom buzzed. “Sir,” his secretary said. “The Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit is here to see you.”

 

Derek? What was he doing here?   “Send him in.”

 

“Derek,” Hotch greeted his former subordinate. “This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?”

 

Derek looked sullen. “I’m afraid it’s not good news Hotch.”

 

Hotch’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

 

Derek set the recording device down and pressed ‘play’. He watched Hotch’s expression go from surprise to absolutely murderous as he listened. Derek had never been afraid of anyone, but the look in Hotch’s eyes sent a chill down his spine.

 

“Where did you get this?” Hotch asked, his voice strangely quiet.

 

“Hotch-”

 

“Garcia?” Hotch cut in.

 

“Look Hotch, don’t blame her. Prentiss confessed to her what Strauss had tried to get her to do and Garcia decided to keep an eye on her. She bugged Strauss’s office. She was in the bullpen and she saw Haley going up to Strauss’s office. She downloaded this conversation and played it for me this morning.”

 

“Does anyone else know about this?” Hotch asked again in that quiet voice.

 

“No, I came straight to you.”

 

“Good. Tell no one else of this, and instruct Garcia to do the same.”

 

“We got you Hotch. What are you going to do?”

 

Hotch was contemplating this. Derek continued.  “Look Hotch we need you back. The team is falling apart. Strauss was right about that. I am  not ready for this Unit Chief position. And I swear to God, I’m going to beat the hell out of Rossi really soon.”

 

“Derek, it's not that simple-”

 

“Look Hotch, I get it. I know you took a desk job to spend more time with your family, and I’m not trying to tell you what to do but you’re wasting your talents over here, supervising a bunch of glorified accountants. Strauss will take you back, in fact, she’ll probably be begging this week. ”

 

“I’m not worried about Strauss. I’ll deal with her. Look Derek, we’ve never been close, and I haven’t told anyone else this. Haley gave me an ultimatum. She said if I went back to BAU she would leave me and take my son.”

 

Derek looked stricken. ‘I’m sorry man, I didn’t know. Do what you gotta do. But do me a favor and at least think about it ok?”

 

Hotch nodded. “I will. And Derek, tell Garcia to get that bug out of Strauss’s office.”

 

“She took care of that already. She came in extra early this morning and removed it.”

 

“Good.” They shook hands, and Derek left. Hotch put the recorder in his briefcase.

 

“Stacy, I’m taking the rest of the day off to handle family issues. Please route all emergency calls to my cell.”

  
“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this! Next, Aaron confronts Haley about the recording. Comments and kudos please!


	3. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron confronts Haley about the recording. It doesn't go well.

Hotch drove home, seething. How could Haley do this? How could she betray him like this? He had spent his whole marriage trying to make her happy, but it wasn’t enough. She had to go behind his back and plot with _Strauss_ of all people to ruin his career. He was thankful that Jack was at preschool and wouldn’t be there to hear the confrontation. His cell phone rang. It was her, probably reminding him to pick up some diapers or milk from the store, or some else from her endless ‘Honey Do’ lists. He felt like crushing the phone and throwing it out of the window.

 

When he arrived home, he saw Jessica’s car out front. As he approached the door, he heard them laughing together.

 

“Another month or two and I will have him trained!” Haley said victoriously.

 

_Was she talking about him? Was he supposed to be some type of house pet?_

 

The sound of the key in the lock and the door opening startled both women.

 

“Aaron!” Haley exclaimed, setting her coffee cup down on the saucer and coming to give him a kiss on the cheek. When he didn’t respond she stepped back to look at him and frowned. “Is something wrong? Why are you home from work so early?”

 

Hotch refused to look at her. He stared straight ahead for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he spoke.

 

“Jessica, I need to speak to Haley alone.” His voice was ice cold. It sent a chill through both women.

 

“A-Aaron?” Haley stammered.

 

Jessica rose to leave, gathering her purse and keys. Haley gave her a desperate Don’t leave me! stare but Jessica hurried past her. He listened to her start her car and speed off. Only then did he turn to his wife. The cold fury swarming beneath caused her to shrink back.

 

“Aaron? Whats going on?” She asked.

 

“Haley,” Aaron began, his voice deadly calm. “I’m going to ask you a question. You have one chance to answer it honestly.”

 

“What is it?” She was trembling now. She didn’t like this cold, harsh version of her husband.

 

“Did you plot with Strauss to have me transferred from the BAU?”

 

Haley looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Who told you that?”

 

“See, the normal answer of a person not guilty would be to deny it vehemently. You chose to evade.”

 

“I will not be cross examined Aaron!”

 

“Answer the question. It’s simple: yes or no.”

 

Haley’s expression was defiant. “So what if I did? You would never leave on  your own.”

 

“You don’t know that Haley. I actually was considering transferring but it was my decision. You had no right to go behind my back,” Aaron said, his voice still deadly calm. Now he was clenching and unclenching his fists. “Why? Why did you do this Haley? You know Strauss has been trying to get me ousted for years. How could you betray me like-”

 

“You! You think this is about you?” Haley exploded. “I did this for US! For our family. So what if they kick you out of the bureau. You could always go back into law! You should have never left anyway. You just had to go live out your superhero fantasies didn’t you? I know what they call you. Captain America my ass!”

 

Still, in that same deadly calm voice Hotch continued. “You didn’t do this for us, you did this for you. You aren’t looking for a husband, you want a pet, someone you can train to show off at parties. Yes, I heard you telling your sister how you almost had me trained.”

 

“You...were...spying on me?”

 

“No I wasn’t. But how long have you had Strauss spying on me Haley? How long have you been plotting with that...that…” Hotch stopped, the words itching to come off his tongue.

 

“This didn’t start because of me. You and your damned high horse got you into this. This is all your fault Aaron!”

 

Hotch headed up stairs. He opted for his go bag but settled for his suitcase instead, throwing clothes and personal belongings into it. He had to get out of here. His black rage was building and he was afraid of what he would do if he stayed here, with Hayley screaming like a banshee and throwing accusations around.

 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going? So help me Aaron, if you walk out of that door you better not come back! Ever! And you can forget about Jack-”

 

Aaron whirled around at that. “You,” he snarled. “Will NOT keep my son from me!” His voice rose to a crescendo, causing Hayley to shrink back. He advanced closer, causing her to back her self into a corner.

 

“What are you going to do Aaron? You gonna hit me? Like father, like son! You’re nothing but a useless drunk, just like him! So go ahead and hit me! Take your best shot. I’ll call the police, and they’ll arrest you and take your precious badge!”

 

A flash of something that Aaron struggled to keep hidden washed before Aaron and he whirled around and slammed his fist into the dresser, shattering the glass. Hayley screamed and ran downstairs towards the phone.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Aaron ran after her and snatched the phone cords out of the wall. Then he grabbed her phone and considered smashing it to pieces but pocketed it instead. He could get some useful information off of it. He grabbed his luggage and briefcase but turned to deliver a stern warning. “Do not,” he growled, “call Strauss or try and warn her in any way. If you do, you’ll regret it. Understand?”

 

“Aaron-”

 

“I said do you understand?!” He snapped.

 

Haley nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“I’ll be back for the rest of my things,” he threw over his shoulder before slamming out the door, leaving Haley to collapse in tears.

 

As he was driving, for the first time he noticed that his hand was bleeding. He examined it, noticing glass shards between his knuckles. He would have to have this looked at.

 

An  hour later, he left the Urgent Care clinic with his hand bandaged. He called Garcia on the phone.

 

“Hello? Hotch?”

 

“Garcia.”

 

“Hotch, I’m so sorry! Please don’t be mad. I didn’t mean to pry-”

 

“Garcia let’s not worry about that. I need you to run a trace on a phone for me.”

 

“Sure sir. Whose is it?”

 

“Haley’s.”

 

“Uh..ok.”

 

“The number is 517-555-4740.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Garcia, make sure no one finds out what you’re doing, especially Strauss. I’ll meet up with you later.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Hotch checked in to a Residence Inn a few blocks from BAU. He had no idea how long he would be there. The Residence Inn was spacy, more like a studio apartment with full kitchen.

 

He stopped by a store and bought several bottles of 12 year old Scotch then he called Garcia to meet him at a local restaurant.

 

Garcia showed up with a pink dress on with a blue jacket and matching glasses. She had on troll earrings and a smiley face chain. God he had missed her.

 

“Hotch, I just wanted to say again that I’m sorry. I know it was wrong but I was only trying to help-”

 

“Garcia, I assure you its fine. I just dont want you to lose your job over this.”

 

“I know, I know. I ran the phone records for you sir.” She handed him a printout of his records. They were highlighted.

 

“The pink ones are calls to Strauss. They started talking about six months ago. Sometimes several calls in a day.”

 

“I see. What about these highlighted in blue?”

 

“Those sir, are to a man named Kevin Baskin. It’s a Boston area code. I looked up a little information on him sir. He appears to own some sort of computer company.”

 

Hotch struggled to keep his expression blank, but his hand gave him away, showing that he was trembling with rage. He quickly hid it under the table.

 

“Thank you Garcia.”

 

“Anything else you need me to do sir?”

 

“Yes, continue to look up information on this Kevin Baskin. I want to know everything about him. From his shoe size to his social security number to his favorite color. Got it?”

 

Garcia nodded. “Hotch?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you...coming back?”

 

“I don’t know yet.”

 

“Please come back sir. We miss you and we need you.”

 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Criminal Mind fans will know who 'Kevin Baskin' is. Next up, Hotch goes to see Strauss. Will he get his job back?


	4. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron visits Strauss and issues an ultimatum.

That night, in the hotel, Hotch’s phone rang repeatedly. He saw that it was Jessica’s phone number. He didn’t answer right away. After midnight the calls stopped. As he sipped his scotch, he listened to the voice mails.

 

_“Aaron, it’s me. I’m sorry. Can we please talk about this? Please? I did this for us, for our family. Please, please call me back.”_

He listened to message after message, all basically saying the same thing. Her crying, how she was sorry, she didn’t mean any harm, she was only doing it for them, blah, blah, blah. He wasn’t interested in her apologies. What he was interested in was who the hell this man was that she had been calling so much. Could she have been seeing this man? Would she dare to cheat on him? He felt his blood boiling just thinking about it.

 

The final message was from Jessica. _“Aaron, this is Jessica. You’re being very childish. Haley has been over here at  my house, bawling her eyes out for hours. And why the hell did you take her cell phone? You need to call her, whatever you are accusing her of couldn’t be as bad as everything you’ve done to tear you marriage apart. This is all your fault, you know. Think of your son!”_

 

He was thinking of his son. His heart ached for Jack, and Haley could be vindictive, and he wouldn’t put it past her to use Jack to manipulate him.

 

He was tempted to keep drinking, he had made it through a half bottle of scotch, but he had what he knew would be an eventful day.

 

He couldn’t sleep that night, but not for the normal reasons. He was almost excited about what he was going to do. To get one up on Strauss was something he wanted to do for a while. He had her trapped now, and she dare not refuse him request to return to the BAU. Oh yes, he was returning to the BAU, he was taking his unit back.

 

He was up early the next morning. He knew Strauss wouldn’t be in the office before nine, so he went for a long run, followed by a shower and a full breakfast. He was practically whistling when he left for the office. On the way to the BAU, his secretary from WCC called.

 

“Sir, Mrs. Hotchner is here to see you.”

 

So she had shown up to the office? Wow, she was really desperate. She knew he wouldn’t lose it there like he had at their home the day before. He’d call her later, maybe even stop by the house.

 

“I won’t be in until this afternoon. Tell her I will see her at home later.”

 

“Yes sir.”

**********

“Aaron?” Hotch turned and was face to face with his old friend.

 

“Hello Dave.” They shook hands.

 

“What are doing here at the BAU? Talking Strauss into giving you your job back?”

 

“Dave-”

 

“She’ll be more amenable than you think. She may not admit she was wrong, but she has to know that forcing you out was a bad idea.”

 

They stepped on the elevator together. “So Dave, why did you come back to BAU?”

 

Rossi pressed his lips together before saying ‘Unfinished Business.”

 

The exited the elevator together. Rossi went to his office, Hotch to Strauss’s. The team was already in. Morgan was on the edge of Prentiss’s desk and they were huddled with Reid. His desk decorated with Jack-O-Lanterns. Hotch had forgotten that Halloween was the next day. He and Haley had talked about a costume for Jack…

 

“Well anyway, Halloween still creeps me...Hotch?” Morgan stopped midsentence to acknowledge him.

 

Prentiss looked up with surprise and elation, Reid kept his face blank.

 

“Good morning. Is Strauss in yet?”

 

“Yeah, she got in about 20 minutes ago,” Prentiss answered.

 

“Thank you. Good to see you all.”

 

Hotch knocked on Strauss’s door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Aaron entered and they met face to face.

 

“Agent Hotchner. What can I do for you?” She asked, a fake smile plastered on her face.

 

“We need to talk.” She could tell by his expression that he mean business. Had he found out? Had his little wife confessed?

 

She picked up the phone and pressed a button. “Hold all my calls until further notice.” She put down the phone and looked at him expectantly.

 

“I know what you did.” He said simply.

 

“What are you-”

 

“Don’t play games with me Strauss. I know Haley came to you and you two plotted and got me transferred out of the BAU.”

 

Strauss didn’t confirm or deny. “The final decision was up to you, Agent.”

 

“Was it?” Aaron leaned in. “I knew all about how you’ve tried again and again to turn my team against me. I’m well aware of you duplicity. But you crossed the line when you recruited my wife in on your plotting.”

 

“She came to me, Hotch.”

 

“That’s Agent Hotchner to you. Only close colleagues call me Hotch.”

 

“Look Agent, we can let bygones be bygones. If you want the job back you can have it.”

 

“I’ll have my job back, along with a raise, two extra weeks of comp time a year for me and a week for my team  and a raise for my team.”

 

“You go too far. You know we don’t have money in the budget-”

 

“Well I suggest you find it if you want to keep your job,” Hotch cut in.

 

Strauss stood and glared at Hotch. “Are you threatening me, Agent Hotchner?”

 

Even returned her glare with an icy stare. “No that wasn’t a threat. But I’m well aware of who has taken the blame for the mismanagement of this unit in my absence. It seems your plan to oust me had unintended consequences, no?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” She demanded.

 

“You know perfectly well what I mean. I may not like to play politics but I knew how. I know the bosses have hanged this on your head, and if you don’t get me back your time at the Bureau is done.”

 

Strauss’s mouth dropped open. The only way he could have know that was to hear it directly. Would his wife be so stupid, or had be been talking to the deputy director?

 

“Anyway, that’s neither here nor there. That wasn’t a threat, but this is.” He leaned in for effect. “If you ever fuck with me, my family, or my team again I will ruin you. Understand?”

 

All of the color drained from Strauss’s face and she sat back in her chair.

 

“I asked you a question.”

She nodded.

 

“Good.” Hotch started for the door. “Call your boss and tell him I have accepted your offer. I will deliver the news to WCC. I want written confirmation of the raises and comp time by the end of the week.” He left out of her office and closed the door. He saw that the whole team, including JJ, Rossi, and Garcia were huddled at the desks whispering. They looked up when he walked up to them.

 

“Derek, can I speak to you alone please?”

 

“Sure.” Hotch followed Derek to his office. “What’s up?”

 

“Derek, I will be returning to the BAU.”

 

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god!” he exclaimed.

 

“You can remain as Unit Chief and I will advise you-”

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Derek said, cutting him off. “You can have this job. I’m done. I’ll have my stuff out of this office today.”

 

“Derek, you don’t have to-”

 

“Hotch I hate being cooped up in here all day. I don’t know how you do it.”

 

Hotch shrugged.

 

“When are you coming back?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“ Shall we tell the team?”

 

“Assemble them in the conference room.”

 

Derek walked out and gestured for them to come up.

 

“What’s going on?” Garcia asked.

 

“I wanted you all to know that effective tomorrow, I will be returning to the BAU and resuming my position as Unit Chief.”

 

Rossi smiled, Prentiss’s reaction was the same as Derek’s and JJ was visibly relieved. Garcia ran up to Hotch and wrapped him in a tight hug. Reid’s face was unreadable.

 

“What prompted your decision to return?” Reid finally asked.

 

Derek answered for him. “C’mon Pretty Boy. Hotch was probably bored to death over there! Supervising a bunch of pencil pushing, number crunching robots. Please.” Everyone except Reid laughed.

 

“How did you get Strauss to agree?” Prentiss asked.

 

“We agreed that it would be mutually beneficial for me to return,” Hotch answered smoothly.

 

“In other words, that was her ass if she didn’t get you back,” Derek said bluntly.

 

“I suppose you could put it like that.”

 

“Well,” Reid said standing up. “If there’s nothing else, I have some consults to do.”

 

“That’s all. I am headed to WCC to deliver the news.”

 

“I’m sure they will be devastated,” Rossi said. That earned a laugh from everyone.

 

“I’m sure they will. I’ll see everyone at eight tomorrow.”

 

No one at WCC was surprised that Hotch was leaving. He had his office cleaned out in an hour. He hadn’t brought much to begin with. Now to face the most difficult part of his return: going home to tell Haley what was going on.

 

When he got there, of course he saw her sister’s car again. He frowned, but wasn’t surprised.

 

When he opened the door, he saw her slumped over the kitchen table, her tea untouched. When Haley saw him, she jumped over and ran to him.

 

“Aaron, you’re home!” she tried to hug him but he stepped back.

 

“I’m not staying.”

 

“Aaron please, we need to talk!”

 

“And we will, but not now. I’m coming to get a few of my things.”

 

“Aaron what are you doing? How can you just walk out on your wife after everything you put her through-” Jessica cut in

 

“Not that it’s any of your business Jessica, but your sister betrayed me when she went behind my back to my boss to get me ousted from the BAU.”

 

Jessica’s mouth dropped open. “Haley? You said he left on his own!”

 

“She lied about that, and other things too.”

 

“I did it for us!” Haley exclaimed.

 

“No, you did it for you. And by the way, I’m returning to the BAU. Your partner in crime offered me my job back.”

 

Haley narrowed her eyes. “That was a mistake Aaron.”

 

“My mistake was leaving BAU in the first place.” He walked upstairs to pack a few more things. He also went down the hall to Jack’s room. Jack was sleeping, but he kissed him and whispered that he loved him.

 

On his way out he returned her cell phone to her. “I’ll be here Saturday morning to pick up Jack if I don’t have a case.”

 

“Where are you staying?”

 

Hotch considered not telling her but decided it was better she knew for emergencies. “The Residence Inn.”

 

“You are not taking my son to a hotel!” She exclaimed.

 

“Haley, I’ve already warned you against trying to use Jack against me. It would be a serious mistake. I’ll be here Saturday at 10 unless I have a case. Good night..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it! Next up: Aaron returns to the BAU, but everyone isn't happy to have him back.


	5. Aaron's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron returns to the BAU, but not everyone is celebrating.

He should have known the team would plan something for his return. Overnight, Garcia had managed to orchestrate a ‘Welcome Back Hotch’ party in his office. She baked him a batch of his favorite cookies. There was a banner hanging up welcoming him back along with coffee, assorted donuts, juice and other sweets. Agents crowded into his office for the first two hours, which made Hotch pretty uncomfortable but he tolerated it. One person conspicuously absent was Reid. He had slipped in for coffee, loaded his plate with sweets and slipped out. Aaron knew Reid, and he knew that he was holding a grudge; Reid was very adept at holding grudges. This wasn’t going to be solved anytime soon and unless it affected his performance Hotch decided to let it ride.

 

He had finally dismissed everyone so he could get started on the  mound of paperwork that Morgan hadn’t bothered to complete when JJ came in . “Hotch, we have a case.”

 

The case took them to Texas, where a man was posting ‘missing’ signs of women before abducting and killing them. On the plane, Hotch had to carefully conceal his excitement. He felt like he was home, where he belonged. But right away he noticed some disturbances. During the briefing on the jet, Rossi sat in a corner, by himself, making notes in his little notebook that he kept in his breast pocket.

 

While in Texas, he went over Hotch’s and JJ’s head to the media and provoked the UnSub. He was also condescending and downright rude to the team. Hotch decided for the sake of the team that he was going to have to put Dave in his place.

 

The conversation didn’t start out well. Dave pulled the ‘I’ve been doing this longer than you’ and ‘That’s not how we used to do it’ cards, and Aaron shut him down, telling him he was going to have to get used to the team concept if he wished to continue at the BAU, and that his methods, while still relevant, could also use some work. Hotch also told him to put his ego aside and not to disrespect his team, or go over his head again. Stauss would be compliant with any requests he made right now and while they were friends he wouldn’t hesitate to have him transferred if his presence would be counterproductive to the team. Dave acknowledged with a nod.

 

When Rossi confronted him about Haley, and asked if the team knew, Hotch shut him down, saying that his personal life had nothing to do with it. Dave questioned this, and told him that full disclosure mean exactly that: full disclosure.

 

Aaron called Haley to confirm that he would be over at 10 am to pick up Jack. Haley once again expressed her concern about him sleeping at a hotel and he offered a compromise: he would only keep Jack for the day, not overnight. Haley reluctantly agreed.

**********

The next day was Saturday. There was a fair in town with kiddie rides, perfect for the two and a half year old Jack. They rode the carousel together, and Hotch let Jack get on the airplane ride.

 

Spencer watched his newly reinstated boss spend time  with his son from afar. He thought it was odd that Haley wasn’t with them, Hotch always seemed  to be practically glued to her on his days off.  Pangs of jealousy put a bad taste in his mouth. His own father had abandoned him, so father son relationships always stung a bit with him. But more than jealousy, he felt a rage that he couldn’t contain.

 

As long as Hotch had been gone, he didn’t think about it too much. In the nine weeks, three days, seven hours and thirty three seconds that Hotch had been gone he was almost doing ok. Almost.

 

But logic told him that the team was falling apart; botched cases and constant bickering between Rossi and Morgan was causing their performance to suffer. The logical thing would be for Hotch to return. But he was still angry.

 

Angry that he left in the first place. First his father, then Gideon, then Hotch. He thought he could trust Hotch; but he was like all the rest of them, they all ran when the pressure got too bad.Spencer knew it wasn’t just that he saw Hotch as a surrogate father: he didn’t. It was more personal than that.

 

The first time he met Hotch, with his deep, chocolate eyes and serious expression with that smooth deep voice who was alway cool under pressure he knew he was doomed. He would never love another. But Hotch was married, and straight. Seeing Hotch mooning over his wife and the knowing glances she threw him that said back off, he’s mine made him sick to his stomach.

That’s why he stopped attending social gatherings where he knew she would be present. It was too much.

 

Spencer knew that his wife hated his job with the BAU; he also figured that she probably gave him an ultimatum that formed him to choose between his job and his son. But if that were so, then why was he back? Spencer was thrilled, but still resentful. Oh well, he’d just have to deal with it.

 

It was late in the evening when Hotch returned with Jack. Haley allowed him to give Jack a bath and to put him to bed after reading a bedtime story. Hotch was prepared to leave, but Haley asked him to stay.

 

“Aaron, please. Can you just stay the night?”

 

Hotch narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

 

“Look, I know you’re mad, and you have every right to be but...please just stay. I’m sorry. So, so sorry. I need you Aaron. Jack needs you too. Please…” she trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

Hotch relented. Perhaps he had been unfair to Haley and Jack; his job did monopolize much of his time. Maybe they could get past this. If they saw a counselor and worked on their issues…

 

That night they had sex for the first time in months Haley went all out that night, pulling out all the stops and doing things she normally didn’t do, such as performing oral sex and letting him take her from behind, which was Aaron’s favorite position, but Haley referred to as ‘animals rutting in the woods’ . He slept contentedly, with his wife in his arms and back at his job, he was feeling happy, so much so that all his other concerns, even Reid, melted away.

 

He spent that Sunday moving his things back into his home. Haley was thrilled, spending the day chittering with her mother and sister, and fixing Hotch’s favorite dinner.  That night they made love again, this time their typical vanilla sex, missionary position, same foreplay, same kissing.

 

That Monday morning Garcia was visiting Derek and Prentiss in the bullpen when Hotch walked in, a serene look on his face.

 

“What’s got him in a good mood?” Prentiss asked.

 

“I have no idea,” Derek answered.

 

“Maybe it’s because he has his job-”

 

“Good morning! Is Aaron in?” They all turned to see Haley standing there, face shining, looking like she had just won the lottery.

 

“Uh yeah, he’s in his office,” Derek answered.

 

“Thanks!” she bounced up the stairs and entered Hotch’s office without knocking. He stood up, a look of surprise on his face as she walked up to him and delivered a passionate kiss to his lips.

 

Down in the bullpen, the three stared up at them .

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Derek growled.

 

“I don’t believe it!” Garcia hissed.

 

“Believe what?” They all jumped.

 

“Geeze kid! Don’t scare us like that!” Derek exclaimed.

 

“Believe what?” Spencer repeated.

 

“Look kid, we can’t really say-”

 

“You know what? Forget I  asked. Excuse me,” Spener pushed past Derek and flopped down in his chair.

 

Derek and Penelope looked at each other . “Let’s take this conversation in your lair,” Derek advised.

 

In the lair Spencer cut straight to the chase. “What’s going on?”

 

“Ok guys, I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell Hotch. Seriously, don’t even hint that you know.”

 

“We won’t,” Prentiss promised.

 

“Ok. Haley was behind Hotch getting transferred out of the BAU,” Derek stated.

 

“What?” Prentiss exclaimed, scandalized.

 

“How do you know that?” Spencer asked.

 

Garcia took out the recording device and played it for them.

 

“I knew Strauss was dirty but to think that she would sink that low,” Prentiss said, shaking her head.

 

“Actually, I think Haley approached her,” Garcia suggested.

 

“What makes you say that?” Prentiss asked.

 

“Well, think about it. Strauss wouldn’t reach out to Hotch’s wife. there was a risk that Haley might go back and tell Hotch. But Hotch probably confided in Haley that Strauss was out to get him,  

and she took advantage of that.”

 

“Well whether he let it go or not, it’s none of our business,” Derek concluded.

 

“Actually it is,” Spencer spoke up. “His marital issues may affect his ability to lead this team properly.  And  you have to know that Haley will try again to make him quit the BAU. This cycle will repeat itself.”

 

“Look kid, don’t make me regret telling you this.” Derek warned.

 

“As far as I’m concerned this conversation never happened.”

 

“Are we all agreed on that?” Derek asked.

 

“Agreed on what?” They all turned to see Rossi standing there.

 

“Nothing,” Derek said.

 

“Oh come now. What happened to the ‘full disclosure’ clause you all have. Does that not include me?”

 

“Look Rossi-”

 

“Look guys, I’ve known Aaron and Haley a lot longer than you have. And Strauss too. It wasn’t hard to put together.”

 

The team just stared at him in shock.

 

“Look, none of you have been married. I’ve been down the aisle three times. This job can ruin marriages,  tear families apart. You can't blame Hotch for trying to hold his together.”

 

“But what about what she did? What would you do if one of your wives did that to you?” Prentiss asked.

 

“Divorce her without a second thought,” Rossi answered.  “But I’m not Aaron. He’s very conservative, very traditional. And he has a son. So we owe him our loyalty and support.”

 

“Loyalty?” Derek snorted. “What do you know of it?”

 

Rossi sighed. “Look, I know I’ve been a jackass these past few months. But I’m from a different time. This is all new to me.  I’m just a stubborn old man, stuck in my ways.  Hotch read me the riot act when we got back from Texas and let me know exactly who was in charge.  I would like to apologize for my behavior. Especially to you, Derek.”

 

Derek nodded.

 

“Good. Garcia, do you have that file I wanted?”

 

“All here sir,” she handed him a thick file.

 

“Thanks. You really are a tech goddess aren’t you?”

 

“And you’re my spicy Italian!”

 

“Hey! Cut that out!” Derek cried in mock jealousy.

  
Rossi looked at his watch. “Well we have a meeting at ten and its nine fifty two. We’d better get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I forgot about Reid did you? Next chapter, Hotch finally confronts Reid about his attitude.


	6. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finally addresses Spencer's hostility. The unexpected happens.

Hotch could feel his team watch him. Judging him. _Profiling him_. After that little stunt Haley pulled this morning and Derek and Garcia knowing what they know it wasn’t hard to see why. What was she thinking? Was she trying to assert her dominance? Mark him as hers?She had claimed to be bringing him his go bag, knowing full well that he already had one in his office. She also gave him a picture of the three of them in a silver frame for his desk. Boy, she was really laying it on thick.    He hadn't missed the look that passed between her and Strauss as she strutted out of the office; Haley’s said victory, and Strauss’s was one of mild amusement. Well he didn’t need his team’s approval, or Strauss’s or anyone else’s. This was his marriage, his life. All the rest of them could go straight to hell.

 

What made it even worse is that his team was acting like nothing had happened. _Yes look at them. They all think you’re whipped. and face it, you are.  Your wife plotted to get you fired from the one job you truly loved, and after a few tears and a snap of the fingers you go running back. She’s right you’re trained. Housebroken, like a poodle._

 

“Agent Hotchner?” Strauss had interrupted the meeting.

 

“Yes ma’am?”

 

“The President of Wake Forest University in Winston-Salem, NC is a good friend of mine. He called me this morning with information on a case and has requested our help.”

 

“Yes ma’am. Do you have the details?”

 

“I do, but be prepared, they’re quite graphic.”

 

“JJ-” Hotch started.

 

“No I’ll handle the briefing,” she said, taking the controller from JJ. She pulled up pictures of four mutilated female bodies on the screen.  “Over the last three months, four female medical students at the Bowman Gray school of Medicine on the campus have been found dead. They were raped with some sort of sharp object, strangled, and their breasts were removed. Campus police and the sex crimes division of the WSPD  have no leads. “

 

“Ma’am we normally have to be invited in by the local police department-” JJ started.

 

“The president of the University has informed the chief of campus police that you will be coming to assist on the case. I told him you would be there today.”

 

“Thank you ma’am. Team, wheels up in thirty.” Hotch effectively ended the discussion. JJ was feeling a bit steamed, she was normally the one who presented cases to the team. But Hotch couldn’t be bothered with her ego now. Even though he had threatened Strauss, she was still his boss.

 

“Oh and Hotchner, this is the decision on your request,” she added, handing him an envelope. Hotch opened it, skimmed in and nodded.

 

“Thank you ma’am.”

 

On the plane, Rossi leaned in and asked “What request?”

 

“Oh yes, about that.” Hotch pulled out the letter.

 

_To: Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief, Behavioral Analysis Unit_

_From: Erin Strauss, Section Chief, Behavioral Analysis Unit_

_Re: Funds Request_

_Your funds request has been approved and will be administered as followed._

_SSA Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief: 2 additional weeks of Paid Annual Leave, 10% Salary Increase_

_SSA Derek Morgan: 1 additional week Paid Annual Leave, 6% Salary Increase_

_SSA Emily Prentiss: 1 Additional Week Paid Annual Leave, 6% Salary Increase_

_SSA Dr. Spencer Reid: 1 Additional Week Paid Annual Leave, 6% Salary Increase_

_SA Jennifer Jareau: 1 Additional Week Paid Annual Leave, 6% Salary Increase_

_TA Penelope Garcia: 1 Additional Week Paid Annual Leave, 6% Salary Increase_

_Your request for additional Annual Leave and Salary Increase for SSA David Rossi could not be approved at this time, as said agent must be employed for at least 12 months for consideration._

_Enclosure: Letters for agents regarding their salary and annual changes._

 

“These are for you,” Hotch said as he handed the letters out to everyone. He leaned in and showed Rossi the letter. “Sorry Dave.”

 

Rossi shrugged. “No apologies necessary, If I’m short I’ll just hit you up.” Hotch chuckled.

 

The rest of the team tore open their envelopes.

 

“No way!” Exclaimed JJ.

 

“Seriously?” Prentiss said.

 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Derek added.

 

“Interesting…” Spencer puzzled.

 

“Hey, you get a raise and extra vacation time and all you can say is ‘interesting’?”

Morgan asked.

 

“Shut the front door!” Garcia exclaimed, appearing on the computer screen. “You all got raises?”

 

“You too Garcia,” Hotch answered, waving her letter.

 

“I don’t believe it. Fax it to me,” she demanded.

 

“Right away. Now what do you have for us?”

 

The case was a disturbing one, as was all rape cases.

 

“Based on the mutilation of the bodies and removal of the breasts its safe to say that he resents women,” Prentiss said.

 

“He could be a disgruntled med student who feels that females are using their sexuality to  advance,” Reid concluded.

 

“That’s an excellent point,” Hotch complimented, causing Reid and the others to eye him suspiciously. Hotch never gave compliments for such small things.

 

“Garcia, find out if all of  the students are in the same graduating class or same program. If so, compile a list of all the male students in the same class or program. We’ll start there.”

 

“Right away. Garcia out.”

 

As they discussed the case, Garcia popped up in the screen again.

 

“I found out that all four of the medical students were in the bridge from PA to MD program, which is very competitive. They only accept twelve candidates a year for it. “

 

“Ok, we’re going to need a list of everyone who applied to the program and was not accepted, particularly the male students,” Hotch decided.

 

“Um sir, I tried to get that information, but the med school is saying that its confidential,” she said.

 

“The Med school is trying to protect itself,” Hotch decided. “When we land, Reid and I will visit the med school, Dave and JJ you meet with the University President while Morgan and Prentiss coordinate with the campus police.”

 

During the ride to the Med School, Hotch attempted to connect with Reid. “Reid is something bothering you?”

 

“No,” Reid said dismissively, not even looking up from the file.

 

“Reid, I think I know when someone on my team is upset.”

 

“I said I’m fine,” Reid said tightly. Now he was looking out of the window, anything to avoid eye contact with Hotch.

 

Hotch pulled the truck into a parking space and shut off the engine. He decided to try a different tactic. “Reid, ever since I returned I’ve noticed your change in attitude towards me. You are feeling resentment towards me since I left-”

 

“Don’t profile me Hotch,” Reid snapped in a warning tone, meeting Hotch’s eyes for the first time, there was a coldness that Hotch had never seen, or least it had never been directed towards him.

 

“Reid, if I feel the cohesiveness of our team is in jeopardy I will most certainly profile you,” Hotch said in a tone that he used most often to keep his team in check.

 

“Have I compromised an investigation?” Reid asked.

 

Hotch had no choice but to answer the question honestly. “No.”

 

“Then I believe we’re done,” Reid said icily. Then he got out of the truck and closed the door hard, not quite slamming it but letting his annoyance be known.

 

Hotch’s blood boiled. He was not used to being shut down so thoroughly by his subordinates. The last time that happened, they ended up resigning after shooting an unarmed man in cold blood; and incident for which Hotch still blamed himself. He was determined that it would never happen again, even if he had to get up in Reid’s face.

 

Hotch’s mood had been soured. He was very short with the medical staff, coming very close to threatening the Dean of Admissions to the medical school with a press conference stating that the University refused to cooperate with the investigation. Reid smirked to himself, pleased that he had spoiled Hotch’s unusually good mood since he returned to the BAU. _He doesn’t deserve to be walking around on cloud nine,_ Reid though darkly _. Walking around like everything is just fine, did he think I was going to go all fanboy just because he returned.? And Haley, that fake bitch, went behind his back with Strauss and he takes her back. He comes when called, like a puppy. Did he think a few hundred extra dollars a month and another week off would make me forgive him? He should know I can’t be bought._

 

Hotch returned to the home base, the university police station in a bad mood. Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi pressed Reid for what happened at the med school.

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Reid answered.

 

“Reid, seriously. You don’t expect us to believe that do you?” Prentiss challenged.

 

“Its not my concern as to whether you believe it or not,” Reid replied smoothly. “Excuse me,” he said, walking past them to go outside.  Morgan was on his heels.

 

“Reid, what the hell is going on with you and Hotch?” Derek demanded.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“C’mon man, we all see it. You’ve been giving him the silent treatment ever since he got back. Cut him a break, man. He did it for his family-”

 

“Stop,” Reid said, cutting him off. “I’ll tell you like I told him. Unless this perceived ‘attitude’ affects my performance or the performance of a team as a whole, you can drop this discussion right now.”

 

The door opened and Prentiss popped  her head out. “Hey, we’re ready for the profile.”

 

It was a grueling case that took nearly a week to solve. The finally arrested a bitter PA who dated the first victim. His plan was to take out every female member so that he could be accepted.  

 

Reid had never been more relieved to get back to Quantico. He finished his report and was about to head home but Hotch called him to his office. Frowning, Reid knew what the conversation was going to be about.

 

“Are you ready to tell me what’s going on?” Hotch asked.

 

“Hotch, I thought we had this discussion already.”

 

“We didn’t discuss anything,” Hotch replied, with an edge to his voice. “Look Spencer, I owe you an apology-”

 

“You don’t owe me anything Hotch.”

 

“Please let me finish,” Hotch warned. Reid rewarded him with his undivided attention.

 

“Look Spencer I’m sorry. I never wanted to leave the BAU,  but I was presented with an ultimatum: Leave or lose my family.”

 

“Haley threatened you?” Spencer asked.

 

“Yes, she did. Furthermore, and I know you already know this, but she went to Strauss and they plotted to have me transferred.”

 

Spencer neither confirmed nor denied this statement.

 

“I understand  you are angry and you have every right to be. Of everyone on the team, I missed you the most,” Hotch admitted.

 

Spencer looked at him doubtfully.

 

“I’m serious Spencer. Do you think I would lie about something like that?”

 

“Probably not,” Spencer admitted. Aaron Hotchner may be a lot of things, a control freak, yes, stubborn, most definitely, but he wasn't a liar.

 

“I know I lost your respect, but I didn’t know what else to do. Now I realize that I should have at least came to you and explained my situation. It hurts me to think that you might never forgive me, and it does affect the team also. I know this won’t happen overnight, but I would really like for us to move past this and for you to forgive me.”

 

“Hotch, you never lost my respect. I was only thinking of myself. Your family comes first and I’m sorry you were betrayed. I apologize for not making your life any easier during this time. I behaved childishly.”

 

“No, you behaved like someone who was betrayed. But I will admit  that you sure can hold a grudge. Very stubborn.”

 

“Hotch I don’t think you’re are in a position to call anyone stubborn,” Spencer countered.

 

Hotch actually smiled, revealing his dimples. Spencer melted at the sight of them, feeling himself flush slightly.

 

“Ok Hotch, I...I  need to go…” Spencer stammered.

 

“Ok,” Hotch said, walking Spencer to the door. “Good night Spencer.”

 

“Good night Aaron...I mean Hotch.”

 

Hotch smiled again. “Aaron is fine, as long as we’re alone.”

  
“I’ll keep that in mind-”  That was as far as he got before their lips met. It wasn’t quite a chaste kiss, but there was no tongue either. To Aaron’s surprise, Spencer didn’t pull back. His lips were so soft and he tasted so sweet. Aaron tightened his hold on Spencer’s slim waist and pulled him closer. Spencer let out a soft whimper that Aaron found irresistible. They stayed like that for several long moments, only interrupted by Aaron’s office phone ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you are enjoying! Next up: What happens after that kiss? Comments and kudos please!


	7. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss in Hotch's office.

 

They broke apart, Aaron suppressing a small growl of irritation. Spencer used that time to catch his breath and gather his messenger bag.

 

“Hotchner….yes I just got in not too long ago… probably another hour…” Spencer had no doubt as to whom he was talking to.

 

Spencer mouthed ‘good night’ and Aaron acknowledged him with a nod. Spencer rushed out of the office and into the bathroom. His face was  still flushed and his erection straining in his pants.

 

He locked himself in a stall and slid to the floor. _Oh my god, Aaron just kissed me!_  His mind screamed out. His cock was throbbing, and he knew he had to take care of the problem, but not here...he had a tendency to be loud when he was masturbating…

 

Aaron was still fully erect when he got of the phone with Haley, because he had been barely listening to her. He couldn’t get the images of Spencer out of his mind.

 

As he shut himself in the private bathroom he waited for his guilt to come, but it did not. He had been fully aware of what he was doing and had no regrets. Nor was he ashamed of what he was doing now, undoing his pants and reaching into his boxers to fist his erection. His head lolled against the door as he set a steady rhythm, he didn’t have any lubrication but the burn from the friction excited him more. He licked his finger and encircled his bulbous head, imagining that it was Spencer’s tongue. He remembered when he first started having these feelings for the young man. It was shortly after Gideon had returned. He had felt dirty then, not because of Haley, but because Spencer was so young, and virtually no experience; he felt like a lecher. So he worked hard to push those thoughts out of his mind. It had worked, but now they were back.

 

“Spencer...god Spencer,” he moaned softly, speeding up the action of his hand. He was so close…

 

He came with a soft cry, the sticky substance spilling on his hand. As he cleaned up, he imagined Spencer licking it off. He was so sexually repressed that he had forgotten what wild fantasies he used to have; forgotten about his deepest urges and desires in favor of the upper middle class suburban family life with vanilla sex twice a week.

 

He had to get himself  under control. The last thing he needed to happen was for Haley to hear him mumbling Spencer’s name in his sleep, or to have him wake up with wet shorts and a sticky spot on the sheets.

 

Spencer had no such inhibitions. He hurried home, stripped off his clothes and retrieved his lube from his side drawer. He hopped off the bed and opened a shoebox in the back of his closet and took out his vibrator, he was going to need it tonight.

 

He lubed up the toy and slid it into his body, pressing the button to turn it on. As it buzzed to life, he moaned in satisfaction. He lubed up his hand and began to stroke himself. “Aaron...fuck…” he moaned, breathing heavily.

 

He was sure the team though he was a virgin, but he wasn’t. He had lost his virginity at twenty while he was working on his third doctorate to a professor who reminded him of Aaron. Tall, dark, serious. He had helped Spencer discover his sexuality, opening him up to a side of himself that he never dreamed existed. Their affair lasted about a year, until the professor had taken another position at the University of Wisconsin. After that, Spencer had only had two other lovers, one a fellow graduate student and another with a young agent while he was in the FBI academy. But after they graduated the agent had moved on, and so did Spencer. He kept himself satisfied with his hand and his small collection of toys, his head always filled with images of his Unit Chief as he worked himself off.

 

His moans grew louder and louder. God, it hadn’t felt this good in a long time. His lips still tingled from the kiss and he could smell Aaron’s aftershave, spicy and masculine. His orgasm was hard and powerful, causing him to cry out loudly. He had that freedom, because there was no one around to hear him. After he recovered, he cleaned his toy and put it away then showered and slept in the nude.

 

Aaron found himself having to jerk off in the shower when he got home, when he got into the bathroom and stripped down he immediately started hardening. This time it much quicker and easier, the soap providing him the lubrication he needed. He had to bite down hard on his knuckle to keep from crying out as his orgasm hit.

 

The next day after the debriefing Hotch asked Reid if he had his report done. Reid said he did, and Hotch told him to bring it to his office. Reid retrieved the report and took it to the office. He stepped in and closed the door.

 

“Spencer, about last night,” Aaron began.

 

“Yes?” Spencer asked.

 

“I hope you don’t feel that I took advantage of you.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“I’m your superior, and that could be seen as me abusing my power.”

 

“It wasn’t.”

 

“I’m glad you feel that way, because I do not regret my actions.”

 

That made Spencer's stomach flutter. “Neither do I.”

 

Hotch nodded, pleased that they were in agreement.

 

“However, it cannot happen again. I’m sure you understand why.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Thank you for understanding. And for...you know…” Aaron stammered and blushed slightly.

 

“No, Aaron, thank you,” Spencer whispered huskily.

 

Aaron had to close his eyes to gather himself.

 

“Ok, you are dismissed.”

 

Spencer nodded and left.

  
Aaron allowed himself a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you are enjoying this work! Next up, trouble behind the white picket fence of Aaron's marriage.


	8. The End of an Institution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's marriage falls apart.

Time marched on, a year passed. Neither had spoke of the incident again. They each assumed the other had put it out of their mind and moved on, but each was wrong. They had no idea that they were both jerking off several times a week; Spencer in his bed and Hotch in his bathroom at work, with images that were much more erotic than that simple kiss they shared.

 

Aaron’s marriage was in it’s failing stages. Garcia had tracked down more information on the name he gave her, apparently he had six other aliases, but his real name was George Foyet. He lived in Boston, and Haley had met him online; on some sort of ‘Married but Lonely’ forum. Apparently they chatted for hours at a time. Garcia pulled the chat logs, and Aaron was done. It was the final nail in the coffin. Apparently, he had come to Baltimore twice that year, coinciding with the times that Haley and her Sorority sisters met up for their yearly ‘reunion’. She had gone to Baltimore to meet him. She had fucked him; doing stuff to him that she would cringe and accuse him of having a ‘serious problem’ if he asked her to do it.

 

Finally, when he had all the evidence in, he confronted her. There was a knock down, drag out screaming match. Good thing Jack wasn’t there to hear it. Dishes were thrown, glasses were smashed. Aaron had punched a hole in the wall when she accused him of cheating on her with his job claiming he ‘got off on chasing rapist and murders,’ and made a humiliating statement about his ‘problem’. Yes, the ‘problem’ had returned. Well not technically. He just couldn’t get it up for her. Everytime they got close, visions of what she had did with Foyet would dance in his mind and his erection would deflate like a tire.

 

The neighbors called the police. They arrived, and once they confirmed that Haley was not hurt, they said that they wouldn’t do a report, although they told Aaron to leave. So he did. He packed a suitcase and checked into the Residence Inn again. He came back from a case and headed to his house, intending on picking up some more of his belongings but the locks had been changed.

 

_That bitch._

 

He had banged and banged on the door, ordering her to open it. She refused. He had a mind to kick it in, but he refrained. He didn’t think that the police would be so courteous this time. But Haley called them anyway. Much to her chagrin, they told her that Aaron was a legal resident and she couldn’t simply evict him from his own house. He told the police that he had no  intention of staying, he just wanted to collect more of this things. They stayed there while he got his clothes and a few more essentials. It broke his heart to see Jack standing there, confused and crying for his father. He had broken down when he got back to his hotel.

 

The next day he contacted a divorce lawyer to start proceedings. They met initially and he paid the retainer, but head to leave on a case to file paperwork. Then another case came up, then another. Almost a month had passed since he met with a lawyer for the first time.

 

When he returned from yet another case, he was served. Right there, in the Bureau, in front of everyone. He had been expecting it. He knew it was coming. But she had beaten him to the punch.

 

Bitch.

 

He read the papers and saw her demands.

 

She wanted the house.

 

Fine, she could keep it. He didn’t have time to deal with the hassles of selling it anyway. And the market was garbage.

 

The car. Fine, she could have that too.

 

In addition to paying the mortgage and utilities, she wanted $1500 a month in alimony and another $2000 in child support.

 

Ok that’ was stretching it. If he was paying all the bills then why did she need an additional $3500? He’d have to look into that.

 

Full custody of Jack.

 

No.

 

This bitch must be dreaming.

 

_Over. His. Dead. Body._

 

Yes, his schedule was unpredictable, but she would not, would NOT, take his son from him.  The thought of what he might do to her if she did made his blood run cold.

 

They met with their lawyers and a mediator to hammer out a temporary agreement and legal separation. She got the house and the car. She got $2550 a month.

 

It took three hours to come to a consensus on Jack.

 

She was determined to have full custody.

 

He wouldn’t budge.

 

She threatened to take it to trial.

 

He told her to bring it on.

 

She eventually backed down when she saw the look in his eyes.

 

He ended up with two weekends a month. Since his schedule was unpredictable, he had to give her 48 hours notice. Two full weeks during his comp time, Father’s day, Halloween and either Thanksgiving or Christmas. He got Thanksgiving this year. The mediator awarded them joint custody with Haley retaining physical custody.

 

They gave him 72 hours to have all of his belongings out of the house.

 

He found a small apartment near the Academy, two bedrooms , already furnished. Hell, he didn’t need much. He wasn’t going to be there a lot.

 

Even though the team had witness him being served papers, he still felt that he owed them an explanation. Reactions were typical. Rossi was sorry, and told him that he knew that he did everything he could to hold his family together. Morgan told him that he was sorry to hear it and let him know if he needed anything. So did Garcia, So did JJ, so did Prentiss.

 

Only one person truly asked about him. When he told Spencer, the three words that Spencer let him know that someone out there genuinely cared about him, and wasn’t just going through the motions.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Do you want me to stay?”

 

“No, thank you for offering.”

 

“I’m here for you Aaron.”

 

That had sealed the deal.

 

The floodgates opened. Spencer gathered Aaron into his arms and rubbed his back while he cried his frustration out on his shoulder. He confessed everything. Foyet. Him being locked out. The police being called twice. The agreement. As long as they abided by the conditions, the divorce would be final in twelve months.

 

He fell asleep on Spencer’s shoulder.

 

He woke up cramped. His couch was really no place for two men over six feet tall to stretch out comfortably.

 

He went to bed, but not before bringing Spencer a blanket and comforter.

 

He was glad Spencer had spent the night.

 

The next day was Friday. There would be no cases for at least four days. Mandatory furlough time. He would get Jack that weekend.

 

That morning over coffee, he told Spencer that he was taking Jack to see _Sesame Street Live_ that weekend. He was surprised that he invited Spencer to come along. He was even more surprised that he accepted.

 

After that, Spencer went home to shower and change before heading into work.

 

Jack had only seen Spencer a few times, so he didn’t know him very well. But once Spencer showed him a magic trick that sealed the deal. He enjoyed the magic trick almost more than the show.

  
After that, they had gone for pizza and Spencer had bid them goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! Keep the comments and kudos coming! Next up, find out what REALLY happened when Hotch and Reid went to Connecticut!


	9. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer spend the night in Delaware after interviewing Hardwick.

Spencer lay in bed that night, with fantasies and feelings he knew he shouldn’t be having. He had been angry at Haley for breaking Hotch’s heart, but overjoyed at the same time. He and Aaron might actually have a chance. He imagined many more weekends spent with Jack at the zoo, or museums, or the park. But he was fooling himself.

 

But the next month, Hotch had invited him to go to the Zoo with him and Jack.

 

It became a pattern. One weekend Hotch would spend solely with Jack, and another weekend he would invite Spencer to spend a day with him. Spencer was overjoyed that Hotch was sharing his precious time with Jack with him.

 

During Thanksgiving, Hotch had taken Jack to have dinner with his family. Spencer had gone to see his mother.

 

It was one of her ‘bad days’.

 

She had recognized him and had been overjoyed to see him, but it had gone downhill from there. Three hours later, he left in tears. He returned to his hotel, won three thousand dollars on video poker and seriously considered going to score some dilaudid. He almost threw away two years of sobriety. Hotch’s call had saved him. They had talked for two hours, and then Spencer had gone to bed.

 

Ironic that the first time Aaron and Spencer were together was on the day his divorce was final. Spencer and Aaron were in Connecticut interviewing a serial killer. Haley had called Aaron and they had argued, so he was already in a bad mood. When Hardwick had informed them that he had planned to kill them both, Aaron had snapped. He had started taking off his clothes, ready to do battle; to take all his frustrations caused by his harpy of a now ex wife on this serial killer one week before his execution. Spencer had intervened.

 

He delivered a thirteen minute lecture on what was wrong with Hardwick; essentially saving them all.

 

In the car they had joked about it. Spencer claiming this most of his best work was done under extreme terror.

 

“The divorce is final today.”

 

“Yes, I remember.” Of course he remembered. He had been counting the days. “Are you ok?”

 

“As ok as I can be under the circumstances.”

 

His phone rang. “Yes Garcia...I see…Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss went after them on the Jet...no need to apologize...yes we’re on our way back...It’s been a long day...we will be Staying in Delaware tonight…ok thanks.”

 

When he hung up the phone he turned to Spencer. “Did you bring a go bag?”

 

“Yes, just in case.”  He had brought other things too...just in case.

 

“It seems that Rossi has run off to Indianapolis chasing a cold case that has been haunting him for 20 years. And Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ requisitioned the jet to chase after him.”

 

“Interesting…”

 

They drove to Delaware in companionable silence, each man to his own thoughts. They stopped at a diner to eat dinner before checking into a Comfort Inn to spend the night. Spencer waited in the car.

 

“I booked us a room with two double beds, I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

The room was comfortable enough. Hotch took a long shower, and emerged dressed in sweats and a navy blue _Georgetown Law_ t shirt. When Spencer emerged in his pajamas, Hotch was fast asleep.

 

 _Oh well_ , Spencer thought, disappointed. He hadn’t expected to wake up three hours later with a hard body curled around him and kisses on his neck

 

“Hotch?”

 

“Aaron,” he corrected. He rolled Spencer on his back and delivered a kiss, hungry and full of desire, sliding his tongue into Spencer’s open mouth. Spencer returned the kiss eagerly, moaning when he felt Hotch’s cloth covered erection rubbing against his.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron mumbled. “Want you...need you…”

 

“Take me Aaron. I’m yours.”

 

Aaron kissed him again, frantically pulling at his nightclothes. Spencer slipped his hand into Aaron’s sweats, smiling to himself when he realized Aaron didn’t sleep in underwear. Neither did he. Their moans turned to gasps when their naked bodies rubbed against each other, sweet friction created when their leaking cocks touched each other. Harder and harder they ground into each other. Spencer had wanted their first time to be slow and sensual, but he knew they were both too desperate to get off for that.

 

Hotch stopped abruptly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Spencer gasped.

 

“I don’t have...I mean we…” Aaron stammered.

 

With a smirk, Spencer slipped out of bed and rummaged around in his bag. He retrieved a bottle of lube and a row of condoms. Hotch was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

 

“I see you came prepared.”

 

Spencer didn’t hesitate to respond. “I’ve been waiting for you to come to me.”

 

“I...I haven’t done this since college,” Hotch admitted. “Have...have you?”

 

“It’s been a while.” That statement sent a pang of jealousy through the older man. Spencer caught it and smiled.

 

“So do you want to prep me or watch me prep myself?”

 

“I...I want to watch you.”

 

Spencer lubed up his long fingers and slipped one into his ass, easily, smoothly. Hotch groaned and stroked his erection. God, he could come from just watching Spencer doing that. Spencer inserted a second finger and began rocking back and forth on it, making small cooing sounds.

 

“Do you...do this often?” Aaron asked.

 

“Often enough. Especially with my vibrator. But don’t worry, my ass is still nice and tight for you.”

 

“Spencer, I’m not going to last much longer. I gotta have you now.” He rolled a condom on his throbbing cock and slick some extra lube on. Then, grabbing Spencer’s slim hips for guidance. He slowly sank his cock into Spencer’s depths.

 

Both men gasped at the penetration. Hotch continued his slow descent until he was fully sheathed, his thick, black, pubic hair tickling Spencer’s rear.

 

“Aaron, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard, and make me come for you.”

 

Aaron began thrusting slowly, trying to maintain some level of control. Spencer impatiently pushed back against him, demanding more.

 

“Come on Aaron, I need more! Fuck me hard!” He demanded and Aaron responded in kind. Slamming into him again and again, their thighs slapping together. Spencer moaned and begged for more, Aaron panted. Sweat dripped down his back.

 

“Spencerrrrr…..”Aaron moaned. “Your ass is so good...even better than I imagined it. So good, so fucking tight and so mine. Do you hear me? You’re mine Spencer!”

 

“Come on Aaron, fuck me like you mean it!” Spencer demanded, pushing back against Aaron.

  
“Spencer, oh god Spencer, gonna come, can’t  hold it it back….” he moaned desperately, blindly reaching around to stroke Spencer’s throbbing cock. Only a few tugs were needed before Spencer wailed out Aaron’s name and came hotly all over his hand. His ass contracted and Aaron climaxed with a shout and an impressive string of profanity. After taking a minute to catch his breath Aaron ventured into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wash up. Ever the considerate lover, he brought Spencer a warm cloth to clean up with. Aaron slipped his sweats back on and Spencer his pajama bottoms and they moved to the other bed to sleep,  Aaron curled around Spencer possessively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Next up, what happens the morning after?


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a morning treat, Aaron and Spencer discuss the events from last night.

Aaron awoke the next morning to a warm, wet mouth on his cock. At first he thought it was a dream and he was going to come all over himself like he had so many times this past year. But as he reached out blindly his hand came in contact with soft, silky hair. He opened his eyes and another one of his fantasies had come true. Spencer had his mouth, his beautiful mouth, stretched  around his cock.

 

“Ahhh Spencer,” he moaned, sliding his fingers through Spencer’s locks and urging him to continue. His hips started moving slightly.

 

“Lick it Spencer,” he encouraged. “Lick my head like your favorite lollipop….yeah like that...fuck…”

 

Spencer reached down to tickle his jewels and hum on his cock and Aaron was done. He exploded into Spencer’s mouth, who drank every drop.

 

His expression must have showed that he was nervous about reciprocating the act on Spencer, because he grabbed the bottle of lube and pushed it into Aaron’s hand.

 

“Relax Aaron, just touch me,” Spencer cooed.

 

Aaron slicked up his hand as Spencer pulled down his pajamas around his knees. Spencer moaned as Aaron wrapped his hand around Spencer and began to fist tightly.

 

“God, Spencer, you have such a pretty cock, nice and thick, and long. Who knew you were packing like this?”

 

“Huh, huh, Aaron,” Spencer whined. “Harder...faster….” 

 

Aaron continued to whisper naughty praises in Spencer's ear and work his cock furiously. Spencer bucked up his hips and screamed out a climax, coating Aaron’s hand with his passion. Aaron wiped his hand off on the bedspread, thinking about how the house keepers were going to have to wash both of them, as they had ruined them with their coitus. 

 

Aaron check the time on the clock radio. “It’s almost seven. We should get moving.”

 

“ ‘Kay. Give me minute?”

 

Aaron hopped in the shower and  washed his hair and body. When he got out, Spencer got in. He shaved and brushed his teeth while Spencer showered, thinking about how perfectly natural he felt.

 

They at in the hotel dining hall, at the breakfast buffet. Then they were on the road.

 

“Aaron," Spencer began nervously. "We should...we should talk about what happened."

 

Aaron looked as Spencer for a moment. “Okay, talk.”

 

“Umm...what happens now?”

 

“That all depends on what you want to happen, Spencer.”

 

“I...this...I mean I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

 

“Neither do I, Spencer.”

 

Spencer’s heart soared at that statement. “I know you just got out of your marriage so if you need some time…”

 

“Spencer, my marriage was over the moment I found out Haley cheated on me.”

 

“Oh, OK.”

 

“Spencer that night I cried on your shoulder and you held me...no one else has ever done that before. I've never exposed that side of me to anyone. And I let you spend time with Jack and me. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't want more.

 

"But I must warn you. I'm possessive and jealous, with control issues. I have a tendency to be uncompromising. I have a bad temper, I’ve put my share of holes in walls and shattered mirrors with my fists, but I would never strike you. Oh, and I take my job very seriously. If you try to force my hand or give me an ultimatum you will lose. If I find out you cheated on me we’re done. Think you can handle that?”

 

“Is that the best you can do Aaron? I’m moody and temperamental I have a tendency to pout when I don’t get my way. I’m an ex junkie and have a tendency to be self centered. I can also be mean spirited. I will not tolerate any questions about my addiction or recovery. I go to NA on Thursdays. That’s all you get.  I don’t like being questioned and I’m probably way more possessive and jealous than you. You already know my mother is a schizophrenic, and I can show some of those tendencies. I obsess over my behavior, always looking for signs that I may be developing it. So if you can deal with that…”

 

Aaron chuckled. “Small potatoes. You left out the part where you can hold grudges and get upset over little things.”

 

“You left out the part about how stubborn you are and how insufferable you can be when you get on your high horse.”

 

“Hmphf. Well the most important thing we need to talk about is work. You know about the fraternization policy. This could spell trouble for both of us, particularly me. I am your direct superior, and it could be seen as an abuse of power as we already said. This is why we have to maintain absolute discretion. You can’t tell  anyone , not even Derek.”

 

“Well you can't tell Rossi either. I understand most of these policies were written because of him.”

 

Aaron laughed. “He can be a bit of a…” Aaron paused, looking for a polite way to describe Rossi’s tendencies toward promiscuity.

 

“Man whore?” Spencer offered.

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“You were thinking it. If you don’t want anyone to find out about us then maybe you should stop smiling so much at work.”

 

“What about you? Maybe you should stop blushing every time I enter a room.”

 

“Ok, hot shot. You go back to being the stoic hard ass drill sergeant with no sense of humor and doesn’t trust women.”

 

“Who told you that?” Aaron demanded playfully.

 

“JJ. And you left out the part that you’re a bully.”

 

They spent the rest of the trip talking and getting to know each other intimately. When they pulled into the garage at Quantico, they got ready to put their game faces on. 

 

“Ummm Aaron, do you want to...do you want to come over tonight? We could order in and watch a movie or something. I understand if you don’t want to-”

 

“I would love to come over. Should I bring something to sleep in?”

 

Spencer locked eyes with his boyfriend. “I don’t think we will be doing much sleeping.”

 

Aaron clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. “You’d better be glad there are cameras in this parking deck.”

 

“Was that a threat?”

 

“I haven't threatened anyone since I promised retribution to Strauss if she fucked with me again.”

 

Spencer's mouth dropped open. “You what?”

 

“My exact words were that if she fucked with me, my family, or my team again I would ruin her.”

 

Spencer flushed and his eyes sparkled with lust. He pulled Aaron into a dark corner and delivered him a passionate kiss, open mouthed and lude.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron panted. “What did I say about doing this at work?”

 

“Well stop making me horny.”

 

When they stepped in the elevator, Aaron delivered one final request.

 

“Let’s keep what happened with Hardwick between us.”

 

“Done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story! Thanks for your support! Next up: Spencer and Aaron discuss what's going on at work.


	11. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer have a movie night and discuss what is going on at the BAU.

“How was Connecticut?” Morgan asked.

 

“Ultimately uneventful,” Spencer replied. “Um sir? Agent Rossi? You have a guest waiting for you in your office.”

 

Rossi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Who is it?”

 

“Agent Rossi,” Kevin addressed, emerging from Rossi’s office “We need to talk about Penelope...man to man.”

 

Rossi nodded. “Man to man.”

 

“What was that about?” Derek asked to no one in particular.

 

“Penelope and Kevin sitting in a tree….” JJ started.

 

“What! No way!!” Derek exclaimed, making a beeline for Garcia’s office.

 

“And just when I thought nothing interesting was going to happen around here,” Prentiss laughed.

 

“What’s going on?” Reid asked.

 

“Didn’t you hear JJ?” Prentiss asked.

 

“What that supposed to mean something?” Spencer asked.

 

“You don’t know...never mind,” Prentiss asked. She wouldn’t explain, no matter how much Spencer persisted. 

 

Later over Thai take out,  Spencer asked Aaron about what he’d heard earlier.

 

“Aaron, what does it mean when someone says two people are sitting in a tree?”

 

At first Aaron didn’t get it. “What?”

 

“Kevin came to talk to Rossi ‘man to man’ and JJ started singing  ‘Penelope and Kevin sitting in a tree’.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and  pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh boy.”

 

“What does it mean?” Spencer demanded.

 

“Well JJ sang the first verse. The next verse is K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

 

“Really? So they are seeing each other?.”

 

“I think probably a little more than seeing each other.” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “I should have known this was coming.”

 

“What do you mean? It’s not like we’re in a position to judge. I mean, she’s not in a gay relationship with her boss.”

 

Aaron sighed. “It’s not that. Now Kevin is going to be hanging around even more. He’s annoying,” Aaron said.

 

“Probably not. I mean Aaron, he’s kind of afraid of you.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Aaron! You are such a bully!” Aaron shrugged.

 

“I wonder what Rossi had to do with it,”  Spencer mused.

 

“Apparently, Rossi banged on Garcia’s door in the middle of the night. He came to my office and told me. I told him to make sure he apologized. He conveniently left out the part about catching Garcia and Kevin in the act.”

 

“Maybe he was trying to respect their privacy...oh my god!” Spencer exclaimed.

 

“Spencer? What is it?” Aaron asked.

 

“We’re sitting here gossiping about our colleagues,” Spencer said. 

 

“So we are.”

 

“Aaron, you’re not going to say anything about it are you?” Spencer asked.

 

“No, why would I?” Aaron replied. 

 

“Ok.”

 

After dinner, they settled down to watch a movie, which neither of them were interested in. They were more interested in each other.

 

“Spencer, I have to admit this movie is really boring.”

 

“I’d have to agree,” Spencer confessed. Spencer studied him intently.

 

“What are you staring at?” Aaron asked.

 

“You. Well, I’m not really staring at you. More like studying you."

 

“Spencer Reid, are you profiling me?”

 

“No, I’m  just thinking about your best feature.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Your eyes. They’re so dark, like chocolate. And they hide so much emotion. I can get lost in them.”

 

Aaron blushed, not used to being complimented so much.

 

“Aaron Hotchner, are you blushing?” Spencer asked.

 

“No...no I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are! If you blush over that compliment, I guess I shouldn’t tell you about your dimples.”

 

“What about them?”

 

“Even though dimples are caused by an imperfection in the zygomaticus major, you’re dimples are perfect. It’s good thing you don’t smile a lot at work, I would melt into the floor.”

 

Aaron covered his face. “Reid...stop.”

 

“Nope. I have one more.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Your cock,” Spencer said, his eyes sparkling. Aaron’s breath hitched. “Your thick, juicy, long cock. With a head just like a cherry blowpop. It makes my mouth water.”

 

Aaron flushed with lust, his erection waking up. “Show me.”

 

Spencer unbuckled Hotch’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down. Hotch lifted himself off the couch so that Spencer could pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Spencer got down on his  knees in front of him and leaned in,  taking his lover in his mouth. Aaron moaned, low and long. He threaded his fingers through Spencer’s hair, and pushed down ever so slightly, encouraging him to go deeper.

 

Spencer bobbed his head up and down, taking in a little more each time, encouraged by Aaron’s moans. He relaxed his throat muscles and felt Aaron slide down his throat, his nose nestled in Aaron’s thick hair at the base of his cock.

 

“Fuck Spencer...damn...suck that cock baby…” Aaron encouraged.

 

Spencer pulled back until he only had the tip in, swirling his tongue around it as he pumped the rest of his cock with his hand. When he pressed the head between his lips Aaron arched up and released his load into Spencer’s mouth who swallowed all he had to offer.

 

Spencer leaned back and watch as Aaron tried to normalize his breathing.

 

“Baby, that was hot.”

 

“I knew you’d like it.”

 

“Spencer…” Aaron began.

 

“Look Aaron, I know you’re not comfortable doing that yet so I won’t push you.”

 

“Ok,” Aaron admitted.  It’s not that he didn’t want to he just didn’t know how. He had the theory down but he was afraid he would gag and ruin the moment.

 

Spencer leaned in for a kiss. Aaron could taste himself on Spencer’s tongue: tangy, slightly bitter. He had never tasted himself before. He pulled back. “Take off your clothes.” It wasn’t a request.

 

Spencer complied quickly, but was careful not to turn around. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Aaron pulls he is sweater off, followed by the T shirt. He steps out of his pants and shorts and toes off his socks. Now, both naked with no darkness to hide them, they took  few moments to enjoy each other’s bodies.

 

“Fucking beautiful,” Aaron mumbled before pulling Spencer down on his lap. They kissed fiercely before Aaron moved to Spencer’s neck. Spencer moaned and squealed, he was impossibly  ticklish there.  Aaron his fun with this delightful torture. He noticed Spencer’s adorable pink buds peaking, begging for attention. He swooped in and took one in his mouth, revelling in Spencer’s cry of pleasure. He sucked and nipped gently while twisting and rolling the other between his fingers. He switched back and forth between them, leaving Spencer panting and moaning, grinding his throbbing member into Aaron’s abdominal muscles. God, he could probably make Spencer come just by doing this.

 

Spencer twisted around and opened a side table drawer and removed a bottle of lube and several condoms. Aaron grinned. “What are you, a Boy Scout?”

 

Spencer looked puzzled. “Uh no. Why do you ask?”

 

“Because you’re always prepared.”

 

“Ah,” Spencer answered as he tore one of the silver packets opened and rolled it down on Aaron’s cock. “I’m going to ride you hard, right on this couch,” Spencer declared.

 

Aaron just stared at him in shock, still surprised that this wanton, horny, man was the same Spencer Reid that couldn’t take a compliment at work without blushing.

“Don’t you need to prep?” Aaron asked, even though his cock twitched impatiently.

 

Spencer reached under himself and pulled out a black anal plug, glistening with lube. How long had he been wearing that?

 

“As you stated I’m always prepared. I don’t like to waste time.”  He scooted in, raised up on his knees and slowly impaled himself on Aaron’s throbbing member, encouraged by the moan from deep within his lover’s core. When he was fully seated, he paused, giving himself time to adjust as he felt his lover’s thick cock pulsing and throbbing. He started with a few slow glides up and down before setting a fast, brutal pace. Aaron gripped Spencer’s hips hard and enjoyed the ride, their thighs slapping and Spencer panting with the effort.

 

“That’s right baby, ride that cock...yeah, fuck yeah...Spencer...god….”

 

Spencer whispered naughty fantasies in Aaron’s ear, causing Aaron’s hips to buck up in time to meet Spencer’s. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Innocent little Dr. Reid, so shy at work but a wanton slut at home, sucking your cock and riding you hard? You like this don’t you?”

 

“Yes, Spencer, I fucking love it! Ride me Spencer, ride me hard! Move that sexy little ass of yours!”

 

Spencer leaned back, allowing Aaron to slide in a little deeper. Aaron gripped his hips ever harder and pumped up hard and fast, pounding his lithe little lover without mercy, a listening to Spencer’s yelps of delight, louder and louder until he climaxed with a keening wail all over himself and Aaron. His tightening ass sent Aaron over the edge with a shout of his name and calling on several deities. They slumped back on the couch, panting and exhausted.

 

Aaron shifted Spencer onto the couch and got up, heading to the bathroom. He disposed of the condom in the toilet and cleaned himself off, bring his lover a warm cloth. Spencer was so thoroughly exhausted that he had fallen into a light slumber. Aaron cleaned him off and carried him into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...first fight!


	12. Trouble in Minneapolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case in Minneapolis leads to Aaron and Spencer's first fight. Morgan presses Reid to reveal who the "lucky lady" in Spencer's life is.

Spencer woke up at three am  naked and in his bed. Aaron was laying beside him, snoring softly. He got up and ventured to the bathroom to relieve himself. His ass ached. It as no surprise, due to the hard fuck he had on his couch. He wet a cloth and dabbed at himself, hissing at the inflamed tissue. He then rubbed some of his special ointment on his entrance, and instantly felt the cooling relief. He went to the living room and tidied up, placing the condoms and lube back into the drawer and gathering up their clothes. Aaron had taken care of the used condom and packet. He arranged the pillows and took the anal plug to the bathroom to wash and dry before sticking it in his shoe box in the closet. He then crawled back into bed for a few more hours of sleep.

 

He woke up again to Aaron dressing quietly in his clothes, trying not to disturb Spencer. He thought about pretending to be sleep but decided that it was juvenile.

 

“Aaron?”

 

“I’m just going to the car to get my clothes. I’ll be right back.”

 

Aaron returned five minutes later and headed for the shower. Spencer used that time to get up and make the bed. He drifted into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee and sat a disposable cup on the counter for Aaron. By the time he had finished Aaron was out of the shower.

 

He stepped into the shower while Aaron was shaving and styling his hair. He lingered, letting the hot needles massage his tiredness and soreness. When Aaron finished, he informed Spencer that he was leaving and would see him at work.

 

“Ok, coffee’s brewing in the kitchen.”

 

Aaron drove to work and reflected on the events of last night. They had dinner and conversation followed by Spencer riding him so hard that he couldn’t even remember his own name. It was so good, the best sex he had ever had. No inhibitions, he didn’t have to worry about doing or saying the wrong thing, he could curse, grab, bite and whatever the hell else he wanted to do without being judged. And he was loud.

 

But then again, so was Spencer. Just as loud and wild as him, he could only imagine what he had in store next. He knew that sex with Jack home would be out of the question. They were bound to wake him up, even though he wasn’t old enough to know what he was looking at. He had walked in on his parents once and had gotten one of the worst beatings that he had ever gotten.

 

He struggled to fix his face with the stoic expression instead of one of extreme euphoria.

 

**********

 

"Do you have something to tell us, pretty boy?" Morgan asked Reid.

 

"Something like what?" Reid asked.

 

"You know what I'm talking about," Morgan teased. "I KNOW when somebody got lucky, and you got lucky last night. So who's the lucky lady?"

 

"There is no lucky lady," Reid insisted.

 

"If you say so," Morgan said.

 

"Don't you have some reports to finish?" Reid asked.

 

"Really kid? Now you're evading?"

 

"Evading what?"

 

They turned to see Hotch holding a folder.  

 

"Nothing at all boss man," Derek  grinned.

 

"I see. We have a case. Conference room in five."

 

As Hotch walked off, he heard Derek whisper "This isn't over," to Reid.

 

The subject of the 'lucky lady' wasn't mentioned until six weeks later during a case. The case took them to Minneapolis, where an UnSub, dubbed the Minneapolis Mauler, was attacking people seemingly at random with a garden claw. The police were cooperative enough, but the lead detective was openly gay and had a thing for Reid. His eyes raked over Reid’s body, causing Reid to blush slightly.

 

“Whoa, Pretty Boy. That detective has the hots for you!” Derek teased.

 

“It’s no surprise. How many propositions do you get on average when working on a case?” Prentiss asked.

 

“Four point six eight,” Reid answered matter of factly

 

Hotch glared at the whole scene, seething with resentment. He could see that the detective was clearly hitting on Spencer, his Spencer.. And Spencer was enjoying it. Now the guy was putting his hand on Spencer’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Before Hotch realized what he was doing, he flew out of the interrogation room into the bullpen of the police station to put a halt to this detective putting the moves on his man.

 

“Detective Salas, may I speak to you privately?” Hotch asked, trying to contain his fury.

 

“Sure,” he answered; then turning to Reid he added  “I want you to consider it?”

 

“Um…” Reid stammered.

 

In the Detective’s office, Hotch raised himself up to his full height and delivered his most intimidating stare. Salas backed up without even realizing it.

 

“Detective,” Hotch said softly, his voice edged in steel. “Your behavior is completely unprofessional.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re-”

 

“ _Don’t_ play games with me,” Hotch growled. “You will stop your flirting with Dr. Reid. It’s unprofessional, and you are making him uncomfortable.”

 

“Really? Because he hasn’t said anything.”

 

“You heard what I said detective. _Back off_ ,” Hotch warned.

 

A smirk spread over Salas’s face. “Oh, now I see. Staking your claim, are you? What’s the matter Agent Hotchner? Afraid of a little competition?”

 

“You heard what I said,” Hotch warned, as he yanked open the door and stormed out.

 

Outside, the team observed Hotch and the detective talking in the office. Then Hotch snatched open the door and strode off.

 

“What's up with Hotch?” Morgan asked the team.

 

“I’m not sure…” Rossi trailed off, even though he was pretty sure what was going on.

 

“Wow, Hotch was all up in that guys face. He must have really pissed Hotch off,” Derek observed.

 

“Other than his general incompetence as a detective and his obvious obsession with Reid I can’t think of anything else,” Prentiss added.

 

Reid had slipped off and followed Hotch outside. He waited until Hotch got off the phone with Garcia before confronting him.

 

“What was that about?” Reid asked Hotch.

 

“Salas is completely incompetent. If he’d done his job we wouldn’t be cleaning up his messes,” Hotch spat.

 

“I don’t think this has anything to do with that. Are you...jealous?” Reid asked curiously.

 

“Of course not,” Hotch snorted. “Why would I be?”

 

“Aaron-”

 

“Get everyone in the conference room,” Hotch ordered. "Garcia has a lead."

  


Reid spun on his heel. “Yes sir,” he mumbled.

 

Hotch narrowed his eyes. Reid almost never called him that. Only if he was in trouble or trying deliberately to piss him off. Hotch knew it was that latter.

 

“Garcia managed to clean up the image of the UnSub grabbing Ella Samuels,” he announced. “His name is David Winchester and he works at the Lawn and Garden Emporium on Central. According to his records, he clocked in 2 hours ago.”

 

“Let’s go,” Detective Salas instructed his officers.

 

“Morgan and Prentiss, you’re with me. Rossi and Reid, go to his house and see what you can find.”

 

Hotch and the others were able to apprehend Winchester without trouble, and Rossi and Reid discovered damaging evidence of his gruesome crimes at his house.

 

Three hours later, they were on the jet headed home. It was Hotch’s weekend to have Jack alone, so he called Haley to confirm that he would pick him up the next morning.

 

“So I think I’ve figured it out,” Morgan said to Reid.

 

“Figured what out?” Reid asked.

 

“It’s not a lucky lady in your life. It’s a lucky guy isn’t it?”

 

“What makes you say that?” Reid asked.

 

“I could tell by your reaction to that detective hitting on you,” Derek reasoned. Hotch squirmed in his seat, pressing his lips together and clenching his pen so tight that he nearly snapped it in half.

 

“What reaction?” Reid asked.

 

“C’mon Reid. I’m not judging you and I know you didn’t encourage him, but you can tell me, I’m your brother from another mother!”

 

“Another father as well,” Reid answered. “And you can tell what? That I’m gay? You should have figured that out a long time ago,” Reid said, emboldened. “Some profiler you are.”

 

Rossi raised his eyebrows, JJ’s mouth dropped open and Prentiss choked on her diet Coke.

“Did you just...come out?” Prentiss asked.

 

“I guess I did,” Reid said, hardly believing it either.

 

“Whoa! This calls for a celebration! A round of drinks at Moe’s tonight. Who’s in?” Derek asked.

 

“I’m in!” Prentiss exclaimed.

 

“Me too!” JJ chirped.

 

“Count me out,” Rossi said. “An old man has to rest his weary bones.”

 

No one even bothered to check with Hotch, they knew he wouldn’t come. And he was kind of a party pooper anyway.

 

“Guys…” Reid started.

 

“Oh no. You’re coming,” Derek decided.

 

Reid sighed in defeat and agreed to come.

 

Dave, observing Hotch, went and sat opposite him at the table in the back.

 

“You OK?” He asked.

 

“Fine,” Hotch answered tightly.

 

“Clearly not,” Dave countered.

 

“I said I’m fine, drop it Dave,” Hotch warned.

 

“OK, I will. For now,” Dave warned him, and got up, returning to his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Round two of the first fight!


	13. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes to Spencer's apartment demanding answers.

Derek had called Garcia and informed her of the new development and she agreed to come have a drink and celebrate.

 

The team bustled Reid away as soon as the jet landed, so Hotch didn’t have time to talk to him. It was better that way, because his temper hadn’t lessened any since the plane ride. Combine that with what happened in Minneapolis and there was sure to be sparks between him and Reid, and not the good kind either.

 

Hotch paced back and forth in his apartment, downing one scotch after another. He checked his watch constantly. At least Reid had the courtesy to text him and tell him that he would be home by midnight. So at eleven he parked in a dark corner outside of Reid’s apartment and waited. At ten til twelve, he saw Morgan’s car pull up and Reid enter his apartment building.

 

Reid was in his bathroom relieving himself when he heard someone banging on his door. Thinking it was Morgan, he went to answer the door but it wasn’t Morgan who shoved his way into the apartment.

 

“What the hell was that?” Aaron demanded, starting in immediately.

 

“What was what?” Reid asked.

 

“Why the hell did you just come out on the plane like that? What were you thinking?”

 

“Why does it matter?”

 

“If people find out about us-”

 

“Aaron, I’m sure you aren’t on the short list of possible candidates,” Reid answered.

 

“Dave already suspects, “ Aaron inform him.

 

“That’s your fault for acting like a complete ass in Minneapolis,” Reid told him.

 

“So this is my fault? You’re blaming this on me?”

 

“Aaron, you have to admit you’re acting a bit irrationally.”

 

“Irrationally?” Aaron repeated.

 

“Yes. How much have you had to drink tonight?”

 

“Why the hell does that matter?” Hotch demanded.

 

“Because you’re acting like an idiot!” Reid snapped. “You need to sleep it off. You have Jack this weekend, don’t you? Do you want to show up to get him with a hangover?”

 

Just like that, Aaron’s temper deflated. “No. I guess not.”

 

“You need to get some sleep,” Spencer said

 

“Alright,” Hotch conceded, taking out his keys and heading for the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Reid asked him.

 

“Home,” Hotch answered.

 

“Oh, now you’re not. You have been drinking way too much.”

 

“I’m not-”

 

“You may not be, but you wouldn’t pass a breathalyzer test. A DWI would ruin you. You would definitely lose your badge, and Haley could have provocation to get your custody rescinded.”

 

Did Spencer always have to be right?

 

“OK.”

 

Even though Spencer let him share his bed, Hotch knew the issue was far from resolved. He woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and a pounding headache. His go bag was on his side of the bed. He headed for the shower. A long shower would have to do. Though it did little for his headache, he knew that Reid didn't keep drugs in the house. He’d have to deal with it all day.

 

He went into the kitchen and found a travel coffee cup with two packets of Excedrin. Reid must have gone to the store down the street and purchased them. He was nowhere to be found. Hotch smiled to himself, Reid sure knew how to take care of him. He found a note on the counter.

 

Thought you might need these. I’m gone out, so please lock up. Have a great weekend with Jack. See you Monday.

 

Hotch picked up his phone to call Reid. It rang and rang, but he didn’t answer it. Was Reid still mad at him?

 

He texted: _Thank you for the pills, can we talk?_

 

_You’re welcome. You should take this weekend to enjoy your son. We can talk later._

 

_I’m sorry Spencer._

 

_We can talk about it later._

 

Although Hotch enjoyed his time with Jack immensely, he missed his Spencer.  He was tempted to text him many times, asking him to come over, but he knew Spencer would refuse, telling him to focus on Jack. Plus, he knew better than to bother Spencer when he needed space; he would just get shut down.

 

On Monday there were thankfully no cases; so they could devote their time to paperwork and consults. Of course, Reid blazed through his and mysteriously found more folders on his desk every time he finished one. He was methodical and precise, the time passing quickly.

 

For Hotch, the day was distracted and dragged by. It took all his patience and diplomacy not to bite Strauss’s head off during their meeting. It dragged on for hours, they had a working lunch. Budget meetings always did, and neither side left satisfied. Because of the raises granted, she denied almost all of his other requests for funding. When he left, it was after five. Most the bullpen was empty, even Spencer was gone. Hotch’s face fell, but his spirits brightened when he saw Spencer emerge from the break room with more coffee. He went to his office and sent him a text.

 

_Can we talk now?_

_OK._

_Come to my office in 15 minutes._

 

When Spencer arrived, Hotch was sitting at his desk, signing off on reports.

 

Spencer sat down in the chair and waited expectantly.

 

“Spencer, I would like to apologize for my behavior.”

 

“For what behavior are you apologizing?”

 

“Everything. In Minneapolis, I was jealous when I saw that detective flirting with you. I made an ass of myself at the station.”

 

Spencer giggled. “He was laying it on a bit thick.”

 

“I know but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

 

“Do you have anything else to apologize for?"

 

“Spencer, I’m so sorry for showing up at your house drunk and starting a fight. Even though I think you had a right to keep that information private, it was your decision. I was only thinking of myself. Can you forgive me?”

 

Spencer got out of the chair and walked around the desk. “Of course. I would tell you not to let it happen again but I would be wasting my breath, wouldn't I?”

 

Hotch grinned. “Told you I was jealous and possessive. I came close to breaking his smug little jaw, but thought better of it. If he hadn’t backed off, I’m not sure what may have happened.”

 

Spencer giggled again. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

Hotch got up and encircled Spencer with his arms. “You are going to let me make it up to you. My place in two hours?”

 

“Well...OK.” Spencer pretended to mull over it.

 

“See you then. Bring an overnight bag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change something in the previous chapter. It was six weeks between the time that Aaron and Spencer got together and Minneapolis. Next up: how will Aaron redeem himself?


	14. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer have their first romantic evening.

Spencer took his time choosing an outfit. He had a feeling that that night they would be having more than cheap takeout and makeup sex.

 

He wore tight fitting black jeans with a purple button down shirt. He wore snug  black boxer briefs and one black sock and one purple, with black Converses that he didn’t wear often.

 

Spencer was glad that he made his decision. When he arrived at Hotch’s place, the room was lit by candlelight, with jazz playing  and a fine  Italian meal, which was delivered by a restaurant that Rossi had touted.

 

“Spencer,” Hotch greeted as he opened the door. “You look nice tonight.”

 

“Thank you. So do you.”

 

After the wonderful dinner and wine, Hotch put on some slow music and they danced. 

 

“Your mouth,” Aaron said suddenly.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Your best feature. Your lips are so pink and supple, not to mention extremely kissable.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes really. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? You lips, your eyes, your skin,  and not to mention that tight little ass,” Aaron whispered, sliding his hands down to cup Spencer’s backside, making him gasp and jump. “Were these jeans for my benefit?”

 

“Actually, I just threw on the first thing I saw,” Spencer answered casually.

 

“Sure you did. You look so sexy tonight, good enough to eat,” Aaron murmured, planting kisses along Spencer’s neck. 

 

They danced some more, enjoying the music and the mood.

 

“I was just thinking,” Spencer said suddenly.

 

“Thinking about what?”

 

“ We’ve been so busy these past six weeks.Unless you count our outings with Jack, then this is our first date.”

 

Aaron smiled. “So it is.”

 

Spencer sighed dramatically. “I must be getting home sir. I don’t put out on the first date.”

 

“Spencer, I’m a gentleman. I would never ask such a thing.” His words were not convincing, especially since he was still cupping Spencer’s ass and nipping at his earlobe.

 

Spencer initiated the kiss, slow and deliberate. He took his time, exploring Aaron’s mouth and overriding his senses. Aaron moaned, becoming putty under Spencer’s sensuous mouth. They stayed liked that, in the middle of the living room locked in an embrace for so long that both of them lost track of time. They would pause occasionally for a breath, but both were enjoying the moment to move. 

 

The silence brought on by the CD stopping is what brought them out of their bliss. Aaron led Spencer back  the bedroom and slowly undressed him.  He ran his eyes and hands appreciatively over Spencer’s backside, admiring the tight black boxer briefs.

 

Hotch sat on the edge of the bed. “Come here.” Spencer walked over to his lover and Hotch spun him around. Spencer let out a sigh as  Aaron massaged his bum in slow circles. He could feel Aaron’s warm breath as he leaned in and…

 

“Oh! Aaron!” Spencer yelped at the sharp pain he felt when Aaron sank his teeth into his right cheek through the fabric.

 

Aaron chuckled darkly. “What’s the matter, did that hurt?”

 

“Of course it did!” But Spencer also couldn’t deny the spike of pleasure that went straight to his…

 

“How about this?” Aaron asked before nipping at his left cheek.

 

“Oh!” Spencer cried. “Aaron! Stop that!”

 

“Why? I know you like it .” Aaron continued to nip at his backside while palming his leaking cock though the thin fabric  of his shorts, reducing Spencer to a whimpering, moaning mess.

 

He heard his cell phone go off with JJ’s ring just as he was sliding Spencer's boxers down.  Aaron groaned and cursed before reaching for his phone.

 

“JJ...I see...alright call the team and I’ll see you in thirty.” As he ended the call, he sighed deeply.  “Sorry baby, we have a case.”

 

“Ugh,” Spencer whined.

 

“I know, I know. But let me take  care of this first,” Aaron cooed, pulling Spencer down on the bed and stripping off his clothes. He reached in his side drawer for a special bottle of oil that he had picked up; one that heated and cooled to the touch.

 

“Care to make it interesting?” Aaron asked.

 

“How...how do you mean?” Spencer stammered.

 

“I’ll bet I can make you come in less than 5 minutes. I trust you can keep time.”

 

“I can, but can you really trust me  to keep the correct time?

 

“Nope. You can't even play a game of Gin Rummy without cheating. I’ll keep the time on my cell phone.”

 

“OK, I’ll take that bet. What are the terms?”

 

“If I win,” Aaron tapped his chin. “Hmmm...If I win, I get to claim you where I want. I’ll send you a text, and you have to comply.”

 

“OK,” Spencer agreed with a sinister grin. “If I win, I get to show you my toy chest;  and   I get to use at least one of the toys on  you. My choice.”

 

Aaron pressed his lips together as he mulled over the decision. “Done. Too bad that won’t happen, I’m looking forward to claiming you in a very special location.”

 

“Your overconfidence is your weakness,” Spencer warned.

 

“And your faith in you cock is yours,” Aaron said, continuing the game. “Be careful, your body will betray you.”

 

“We shall see, sir. !“

 

Aaron set the timer and rubbed some of the oil on his hads. 

 

“Tsk. Tsk. You’ve already wasted twelve seconds. ..Oh!” Spencer gasped when he felt the heated oil on his cock.

“You like that, Dr. Reid?” Aaron taunted. “It feels good doesn’t it?” Spencer pressed his lips together, struggling to keep his reactions contained. “What about this?” Aaron leaned over and blew on Spencer’s erect cock. Spencer screamed out an obscenity.

 

“Dr. Reid, I’m disappointed in you,” Aaron cooed as he stroked his lover faster and faster. “A man of your intelligence being reduced to such language.”

 

“Aaron,” Spencer whined as he tightened his fist and stroked faster. “...not fair...you’re cheating…”

 

“Am I? Have you ever played an honest game in your life?  Consider it payback. Payback is sweet Spencer. I told you, your body will betray you. Your wantoness holds you hostage. Now come for me Spencer. Come for me NOW!” Aaron ordered as he gave Spencer’s cock a final twist and squeeze.

 

“Aaron!” Spencer screamed as he released in great spurts all over his lover’s hand and his abdomen.  Aaron reached over and stopped the clock on his cell phone with his knuckle. 

 

“Four minutes and forty eight seconds. That was close. I almost lost.”

 

“Let me see that,” Spencer demanded and looked at the phone. Once he confirmed that he lost,  he tossed the cell phone on the bed.

 

“Don’t be such a sore loser,” Aaron taunted. “And be prepared. At a moment’s notice, I will come to collect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the Star Wars reference? Next up, trouble in Texas!


	15. Trouble in Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets himself in hot water with Aaron at work, which spills over into their home life.

**Time skip. Warning: Spoilers for episode 3.19 ‘Tabula Rasa’ and 3.20 ‘Lo-fi’**

 

Aaron and Spencer had been together for almost eight months. They had been having the same conversation over and over again; but couldn’t decide on a solution.

 

They needed to tell the team.

 

Hotch was dead set against it. He tried his hardest to keep his personal life and work separate, but that line was increasingly blurred, especially considering that his partner worked with him. Or worked under him was more appropriate. He couldn’t risk them finding out. He didn’t want to be judged by his team. He knew how they would react.

 

Rossi would be amused, with that I knew it all along look, so smug. He could be insufferable when he knew he was right.

 

Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia would be thrilled to finally learn the identity of Spencer’s boyfriend, they had been trying to crack him ever since they he came out on the jet; but Spencer hadn't budged. They would press Spencer for details, and feel the need to but in constantly. Aaron could handle that with one of his warning looks.

 

What he couldn't predict was how Morgan would react.

 

Oh sure, he knew how Morgan would feel. Morgan would freak out and accuse Hotch of overstepping his boundaries and abusing his power as supervisor. He was certain to try to talk Spencer out of it. He would confront Hotch and he didn’t know how he would react. Hotch and Morgan bumped heads occasionally;  usually when Hotch was being passive on something that Morgan felt he should be more aggressive with. But it was always professional. Hotch would listen to Morgan’s arguments but the final decision was always his.

 

This wasn’t professional. It was personal. Spencer was Morgan’s little brother, and it was difficult for him to understand that Spencer was a grown man with the ability to take care of himself and he had needs just like all of them.

 

He tried to explain this to Spencer, but it always ended up in an argument. Aaron insisting that his personal life was none of their business and Spencer insisting that they needed to know. Both stubborn, both immovable on their position. Both had valid points.

 

Aaron was no fool. He knew that they would find out eventually. He just wanted to delay the inevitable. Spencer had gained a whole new confidence since he came out on that jet.  More than once, Aaron had to pull rank on him in the field and remind him who was in charge. Hell, he had even threatened to fire him after that stunt that Spencer pulled in Texas. Aaron’s voice and demeanor  had remained diplomatic, but his eyes told the real story.

 

He had said, “You knowingly put your life and others in danger.”

 

What he meant was: _Have you lost your fucking mind? You could have been killed!_

 

“I should fire you.”

 

Translation: _I’ve saved your ass too many times before, and I’m tired of it._

 

“You’re the smartest kid in the room but you’re not the only kid in the room.”

 

Translation: _You try to make everything about you_.  

 

“You pull something like this again, I will fire you.”

 

Translation: _Remember, above all else, I am still your supervisor first, and your lover second._

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Translation: _Fuck you. You have no idea what I’ve been through._

 

“When we land, you should catch the end of that movie.”

 

Translation: _Don’t let this destroy you, or us_.

 

Spencer supposed he should have been grateful to keep his job. After all, he knew that Aaron would fire him. He knew that the job would always, always come first. And he didn’t have a problem with that. But they just didn’t understand. None of them did. They didn’t understand what it was like to have people look at you like you’re some sort of freak. His three PhD’s and being able to shoot and UnSub between the eyes with his hands bound together hadn’t changed that. No of them saw him as anything other than a kid.  Even Aaron. After telling him he ‘was the smartest kid in the room; but not the only one’ (yes, that still stung) he texted him and asked him to come over after his ‘movie’.

 

When he left the BAU, he left his ‘kid’ persona at the office. At home Spencer was Aaron’s hot young lover, riding him, sucking him, bending over and letting Aaron fuck him wherever he wanted. Aaron may be the boss at work but at home he was putty in Spencer’s hands. Spencer was a natural leader in the bedroom, and even though Aaron had never officially ‘bottomed’ he usually followed Spencer's lead.

 

So he was not surprised, merely disappointed when Spencer declined his offer.  Spencer had a tendency to hold on to grudges; especially when Aaron had to pull rank at work. This particular grudge lasted for weeks. Spencer refused to come over or allow Aaron to visit. He was moody and withdrawn. It broke Aaron’s heart, but he knew he had to give Spencer his space.  He knew that if he apologized that Spencer might come around; but after Haley left him he made it a part of his mantra never to apologize to keep the peace, only if he was in the wrong.

 

Things didn’t get better until after the Brian Matloff  case. Matloff, aka the ‘Blue Ridge Strangler’  had awaken from a coma he’d been in for the last four years.Unfortunately for CeCe Hillenbrand, the ambitious attorney who was mooning around Aaron (like that bitch had a chance) he suffered from retrograde amnesia. He couldn’t remember any of the crimes; hell he couldn’t remember his own name.  Spencer had suggested Brain Fingerprinting, to no effect.  Spencer had become so wrapped in the case that he hadn’t had time to nurse his petty grudge (yes he could admit that now; what he did was pretty stupid). What finally did it was Aaron profiling that sad excuse for a defense attorney from the stand; leaving everyone in the courtroom open mouthed and Spencer flushed and tingling with desire. When he met up with Mr. Corbett afterward, he had to adjust his messenger bag to hide his hard-on.

 

Spencer may have been reeling from what happened in the courtroom, but not so much so that he didn’t realize that look in Corbett’s eyes. He was able to intervene and keep Corbett from doing something that he would regret for the rest of his life.

 

In the end, Matloff did recover his memories, and escaped jail to visit the murder site. Hotch was able to talk him down from suicide, and he pled guilty to all counts. Hotch offered to drive Reid to Mr. Corbett’s house to deliver the news and return his daughter’s watch.  As he bid Mr. Corbett goodbye and slid into the car with Hotch, they had their first real conversation in weeks.

 

“I’m proud of you,” Hotch complimented.

 

“What?’ Spencer asked, his eyes narrowing. Just when he was ready to forgive Aaron…

 

“It’s not to belittle you, Spencer. But the way you handled Corbett and figured out where Matloff escaped to; not to mention bringing up the Brain Fingerprinting was the key to closing this case.”

 

“Hotch-”

 

“Aaron,” Hotch corrected. “Spencer, I’m tired of this. Could we just move on please?”

 

Spencer sighed and nodded. He too had grown weary of their standoff.

 

Where are we going?” Spencer asked when it became obvious that they weren’t headed to the BAU.

 

“My apartment.”

 

“But my car-”

 

“Can be picked up tomorrow,” Aaron decided.

 

As soon as the door to Aaron’s apartment closed, he attached Spencer, pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard, forcing his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. He pulled at Spencer’s clothes, managing to relieve him of his shirt and tie before pulling back for air.

 

“It’s been too long,” Aaron growled. “ _Too goddamn long_.”

 

“I know,” Spencer panted. “I’m sorry Aaron, I was being stupid.”

 

“Apology accepted, now you’re going to make it up to me.”

 

“Of course I will...Aaron, what are you doing?” Spencer gasped as Aaron pulled down his pants and shorts and knelt before him, eying Spencer’s bobbing cock with interest.

 

“Something I’ve never done before. So bear with me,” Aaron mumbled before leaning in for a tentative lick.

 

Spencer let out a small whimper. Aaron took a few more hesitant licks, lapping at the pre ejaculate before taking the entire head in his mouth and sucking.

 

“Aaron!” Spencer cried out. “God...oh god…” he reached down to stroke Aaron’s hair, offering him encouragement. Aaron’s nervous lapping and suckling was a huge turn on for Reid and the way his teeth kept scraping Spencer’s cock was a irresistible.

 

Aaron leaned in to take a bit more of Spencer in his mouth, but his courage vanished and he pulled back.

 

“Aaron? What’s wrong?” Spencer asked, breathless..

 

“Spencer I...I don’t know what I’m doing…” Aaron stammered.

 

“It’s fine Aaron, you’re doing fine! Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Spencer cried as Aaron took him in his mouth again bobbing his head slightly, keeping his pressure light. He reached in to tickle Spencer’s jewels and he knew Spencer was close.

 

“Aaron,” Spencer panted. “I’m about to come so if you don’t want to…” Spencer panted. Aaron sat back on his heels and watch Spencer work his own cock in a tight grip, pumping hard and fast toward completion. He released with a groan, his essence coating his hand and inevitably landing on Aaron since he was so close. As he came down from his orgasm,  Aaron leaned in and tasted the sticky white fluid that was gathered on the tip of his lover’s cock.

 

“Interesting,” Aaron observed.

 

Spencer went to take a quick shower and rinse himself off. After Aaron showered, he joined Spencer in bed.

 

“So what prompted that on?” Spencer asked his lover.

 

“Something I’ve always wanted to do,” Aaron answered. “I was just nervous that I might gag and ruin the moment. You aren’t exactly lacking in terms of size.”

 

That comment caused Spencer to blush a pretty shade of pink.

 

As they lay in bed, Aaron said something to Spencer that surprised him. "Spencer, I have been doing a lot of thinking and you are right. It's time we tell the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next up: Telling the team!


	16. Telling the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer tell the team. Not all goes well.

**Chapter longer than others.**

 

“So how do we do this?” Spencer asked over breakfast the next morning.

 

“You know,” Aaron said, sipping his coffee. “My dad wasn’t father of the year by any stretch of the imagination. But from time to time, he did suspense with invaluable advice. Sean had a puppy and it ran into the street and got run over. I was scared to tell him, especially since I had left the gate open. He told me ‘Son, there is no good way to deliver bad news. Just come right out and say it, no bullshit. If people don’t respect you for what you did or blame you for being the messenger then fuck ‘em’.”

 

“Interesting,” Spencer mulled.

 

“So I’ll ‘tell’ Dave, although he thinks he already knows and Prentiss. You can tell Garcia and JJ.  I’m not trying to push all of this on you but you know I don’t share my personal life like that. And of course you will have to tell Morgan. I’m not shying away from the privilege but I think  he will take it better coming from you. Then he will confront me and we will go from there. We don’t have any cases right now, so best do this today.”

 

“Wow Aaron, so proactive.”

 

“I just want to get this over with.”

 

********

 

“Aaron, why the serious look?” Dave asked when he walked into his friend’s office.

 

“Don’t I always look serious?” Aaron shot back.

 

Dave chuckled. “Good point. But seriously, you look like you’ve been handed a month suspension from Strauss.”

 

Aaron rubbed his temples. “I wish. That would be easier than what I’m doing.”

 

“Alright out with it,” Dave said, scrutinizing the other agent. “Whats got your boxers in a bunch?”

 

“Dave-” Aaron started. “Never mind. Alright, here goes. Spencer and I have been seeing each other for the past eight months.”

 

Dave smiled. “How the hell did he convince you to come out to team?”

 

“We’ve been going back and forth over it for months,” Aaron conceded. “It’s hard to argue with him once he digs his heels in.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Dave agreed. “But I guess you would know better than me.”

 

“So how long have you known?” Aaron asked. “And don’t bullshit me with your ‘this is news to me’ act either,” Aaron deadpanned.

 

“Well I definably had my suspicions after the Minneapolis case. You about to rip that poor detective to shreds.”

 

Aaron sighed. “Don’t remind me. He read me the riot act over that one.”

 

Dave sighed. “Well you aren’t going to like this but…” Dave paused.

 

“But what?” Aaron prompted.

 

“ It was that case in Oakland about six months ago. After we got back that night, I stayed late. I noticed that you were still here. The bullpen was empty and I thought everyone but you was gone. I stopped by your office to see if you wanted to go get a drink and…”

 

Aaron covered his eyes with his hands. “Don’t tell me you heard that…”

 

“I wish I could, and unfortunately I can’t unhear it.”

 

Aaron shook his head, eyes still covered. “Fuck.”

 

Dave chuckled. “Fuck is right.”

 

**Flashback**

 

_It was after a case in Oakland Ca. The team had gone home, except for Hotch. Dave headed into Hotch’s office to see if he wanted a drink. He tapped on the door lightly. There was no answer. Thinking he was in his personal bathroom, he walked in to sit down and wait. That’s when he heard it. It sounded like a soft squeak. He crept closer. He could hear the sound of furious panted and bodies slapping together._

_“What the…” he mumbled._

_He heard the squeak again. This time it was someone’s name._

_“Aaron...huh...huh...Aaron….”_

_“Spencer….” he heard his friend groan. “God, your ass is so fucking tight. You’ve been waiting for this haven’t you? You’ve been waiting for me to call this debt in haven't you?”_

_“Aaron...Aaron...please…fuck me...fuck me...”_

_“Oh god Spencer. Do you know how many times I’ve jacked off in here? Ever since that first kiss almost two years ago. I waited a whole year for you Spencer. But I jacked off in here all the time, dreaming of fucking you in here, bending you over the sink just like this and holding your cock so you couldn’t come until you begged me….”_

_Dave decided that he'd heard enough. He backpedaled out of the room, closed the door and used his emergency key to lock it._

**End Flashback**

 

“Oh  god,” Aaron cringed. “How much did you hear?”

 

“Well I didn’t stay for the entire show,” Dave commented. “But from what I gathered, you were calling in a debt and you had been taking care of yourself in there for a-”

 

“Stop,” Aaron pleaded, holding up his hand.  Dave held up his hands.

 

“Dave I don’t have to tell you to keep this to yourself. If this got out it could ruin both Spencer and myself, especially me. The bureau won’t look the other way with me like they did with you.”

 

“That’s because you’re not a charming as me,” David grinned.

 

“I suppose not. Well I have one more person to inform.”

 

“Let me guess: Emily?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Because you can relate to Emily better than JJ or Garcia. I’m sure you didn’t want to deal with their reaction. But Emily won’t give you too much grief. The only one I’m concerned about is you-know-who.”

 

Aaron nodded. “I told Spencer it would probably be best if it came from him.”

 

Dave nodded. “Well there’s no telling how he’ll react to this. Congratulations, by the way.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

**********

 

“Reid!” Garcia exclaimed as Spencer walked into her lair. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Ummm, is JJ around?”

 

“Yes she’s coming right back...there she is now!”

 

“What is is Spence?” JJ asked. “Looks serious.”

 

“Umm...well…”

 

“Are you ready to reveal who this mystery man is?” Garcia asked, reading his face. “You are, aren't you? So who is he?”

 

“Um guys I’ll tell you but you can’t tell anyone...you have to promise.”

 

“Ok Spence we promise! Who is it?” JJ pressed.

 

“It’s Hotch.”

 

**********

 

“You wanted to see me Hotch?” Emily asked as she sat down. She studied Hotch’s face, the worry lines were evident in his forehead.

 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

 

“Yes and no. Prentiss, something has happened and its going to change the dynamics of this team.”

 

“What is it? Hotch you’re scaring me. Is someone in trouble?”

 

“No, no it’s nothing like that. It’s just something that the team needs to know.”

 

“Hotch please, just say it.”

 

“Prentiss, Spencer and I are seeing each other.”

 

Emily sat for a moment, not blinking. Hotch studied her face for a reaction.

 

“Ummm...wow…” was all she could come up with.

 

“Do you have any questions?” Hotch asked.

 

“Would you answer them if I did?” Prentiss challenged.

 

“It depends. I’ll allow you one, as long as its not to personal.”

 

“Ok. How long have you too been seeing each other?”

 

“Eight months.”

 

Emily nodded as if she was puzzling something out. “Wait a minute...that’s why you went off on that detective in Minneapolis!”

 

Hotch raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

 

“Don’t ‘pardon’ me Hotch. He was putting the moves on Reid and you almost took his head off.”

 

“I’m pretty sure it was due to his incompetence as a detective.”

 

“Yeah. Sure it was. Well, um congratulations.”

 

“Thank you, and of course you know this stays between us. No one outside of the team can know about this.”

 

Emily nodded. “Like any of us would give you know who more any more ammunition,” she said as she rose to leave.

 

After Emily left, Hotch sat back in his chair, slightly relieved that he had done his part but hoping that Spencer could fend off questions from Garcia and JJ and still concerned over Derek’s reaction.

 

*********

Back in Garcia’s cave, both women were staring at Spencer open-mouthed and in shock.

 

“H-Hotch?” Garcia finally managed. Spencer nodded.

 

“But-but how...when...Hotch?”

 

“I didn’t know he was…” JJ trailed off, shaking her head. “This just doesn’t make sense. Wait a minute..yes it does. It totally does. This is why he went all nuclear in Minneapolis on detective what’s-his-name isn’t it?”

 

Spencer blushed. “Yes, that was our first fight. That, combined with me coming out on the plane.”

 

“Ah! I miss all the good stuff!” Garcia exclaimed. “OK, details! How is he in bed? I’ll bet he-”

 

“Garcia!” Spencer squeaked, blushing even darker red. “I can’t tell you that! Do you know what Hotch would do if I told you anything?”

 

“That’s exactly what we want to know!”

 

“How long has this been going on?” JJ asked.

 

“Eight months, three days twelve hours and-”

 

“OK, OK we got it. Congratulations! But how are you going to...I mean if Strauss finds out…” JJ started.

 

“Yes, we know. That’s why we’re telling you. We need you to keep this quiet. Please, guys, you can’t tell anyone! Not even Will and especially not Kevin!”

 

Garcia made the zipper motion with her lips. “My lips are sealed!”

 

JJ nodded. “Me too. Excuse me!” she said and rushed out the room.

 

“What’s with her?” Spencer asked.

 

“Don’t know. I think she’s coming down with something.”

 

**********

 

As Spencer was leaving he received a text from Aaron.

 

_How did it go?_

Spencer texted back. _Just as we suspected. They want details of course_.

 

_You didn’t give them any did you?_

 

_Of course not. But that was the easy part. Now comes the hard part_.

 

**********

 

“What’s up pretty boy?” Derek asked as he walked into Spencer’s apartment. “Why did you want me to meet you here?”

 

“I have to tell you something Morgan. And I don’t want to you to freak out either.”

 

Derek cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. “What’s going on?”

 

“OK, I’ll tell you. Maybe you should sit down.”

 

“Reid? What the hell is going on?”

 

“I’ll tell you. Just sit down. Please?”

 

“Alright, alright.” Derek plopped down on the couch. “What’s going on?”

 

“OK Morgan. There’s no easy way to say this. But the guy I’ve been seeing…”

 

“Yeah. What about him?”

 

“It’s Hotch.”

 

Derek sat on the couch, perfectly still. His expression unreadable.

 

“Morgan? Did you hear what I said?”

 

Derek took a deep breath. “How long?”

 

“Morgan, I don’t see how that has anything to do with-”

 

“Well it does,” Derek cut in. “Did this happen before or after he and Haley split up? How long has this been going on?”

 

“About eight months if you must know. I still don’t see how that matters.”

 

“Oh you don’t do you?” Derek jumped up the couch and began pacing. “You don’t think it's a coincidence that his divorce was final eight months ago? I should have known something was up. I’ve seen how he’s been looking at you ever since he got back.”

 

“What are you talking about Morgan?” Spencer asked.

 

“Look Reid, I’m not stupid. Ever since he came back from White Collar I’ve noticed something different between you two. He’s been all over you. Sure it was subtle, and anyone not paying attention wouldn’t notice. Now I know why he freaked out in Minneapolis.”

 

“Morgan-”

 

“So he leaves Haley for you? Is that how it went Reid? Or has he been after you this whole time?”

 

“Morgan, it’s not what you think-”

 

“Oh it isn’t? Look kid, I know you haven’t had much experience with relationships but this sounds like a rebound fling-”

 

“Don’t call me that!” Reid shouted as he leapt up.

 

“Whoa Reid, calm down. Call you what?”

 

“I’m not a ‘kid’ Morgan. I’m twenty seven years old and contrary to popular belief, this isn’t my first relationship.”

 

“Look Reid, I’m not saying that. All I’m saying is that Hotch is a lot older than you and very good at getting what he wants so-”

 

“Morgan, that’s enough. We decided that you guys needed to know so that’s why I told you. But make no mistake, I’m not asking for your approval; and I will not let you disrespect me or Aaron. If that is what you came to do then you can leave right now. Let yourself out,” Spencer said over his shoulder as he stormed towards his bedroom.

 

**The Final Showdown...kind of**

 

Hotch was in his office finishing a report when he got a text from Reid.

 

_Told Morgan. It didn't go well._

 

Hotch responded. _Sorry to hear that. Either he will come around or he won't. You did the right thing by telling him._

 

_Not feeling well. Can you come by later?_

 

_Of course. I'll bring you Thai._

 

Hotch was on the phone with a consult when his office door opened an Morgan stepped in.

 

"I'll have to call you back," Hotch said and hung up the phone.

 

"Morgan, I understand Spencer told you."

 

"He did," Derek answered, fixing Hotch in a glare.

 

"Do you have something to say to me?" Hotch asked, his voice calm.

 

"I just have one question for you. Why?"

 

"Why what Morgan? You'll have to be more specific."

 

"Why Reid? I mean he's so young. What's the matter, couldn't find someone your own age?"

 

Hotch's stare went cold. "I don't see what age has to do with it. Spencer is well beyond the age of consent. And it was his choice, I didn't force him into anything he didn't want."

 

"Oh really? And this 'relationship' just conveniently blossomed the second your divorce was final. So is he supposed to be some kind of rebound from Haley? Something to get you back in the game?"

 

Hotch leapt out of his chair. "That's enough! My marriage with Haley has _nothing_ to do with this!"

 

"No, it has EVERYTHING to do with this! Look, we all know you got burned by Haley; but to turn to Reid for-"

 

"Derek, I have a lot of respect for you, even though we have our differences. And it is out of that respect that we decided to tell you about our relationship. This is a consensual relationship between Spencer and I, and  not about rebounds or anything else. Now I suggest you leave before this leads to something we may both regret," Hotch's tone had a fierce edge and carried a warning. Derek of course, wasn't intimidated.

 

Derek rose as well. "Let me tell you something-"

 

"Morgan." Hotch look up and Derek spun to see Rossi in the doorway. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk?" Rossi suggested.

 

"No. I'm not done here with Hotch yet," Derek growled.

 

"Morgan, this is getting out of hand. _Let's go_." Rossi said again, his voice developing an edge to it.

 

Derek turned around and gave Hotch one final glare. "This isn't over," he vowed. Then he left with Rossi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Haley finds out!


	17. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan attempts to make amends with Reid and Hotch. Haley drops by Aaron's apartment and gets a surprise.

Derek sat at the bar, nursing his beer. Rossi had been waiting patiently for ten minutes for him to speak. So far, nothing.

 

“Want to tell me what this is about?” Rossi prompted gently.

 

“C’mon Rossi, you know what this is about! Hotch is totally taking advantage of Reid!”

 

“Derek, do you really believe that?”

 

“Of course I do! I can’t believe Reid would agree to this on his own.”

 

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

 

“Because...it just is!”

 

“That’s not an answer Derek. How old is Spencer?”

 

“Twenty seven, I think.”

 

“Ok, do you remember what you were like at twenty seven? Weren’t you old enough to make your own decisions?”

 

“Yes, but you know  Reid is...different.”

 

“Yes, he is. But that doesn’t mean he can’t mean he can’t make his own decisions. Think about it Derek. Reid had no one growing up. His father abandoned him with a sick mother who couldn’t even take care of herself, let alone a child. He basically had to raise himself. So what if he’s a bit eccentric? I understand why you took him under your wing when he first got to the BAU but I can’t help but think this is more about Reid than Hotch.”

 

Derek’s head snapped around to glare at Rossi. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means Derek, that you have a hard time letting go. You’ve built this image of Reid in your head; naive, innocent, and helpless. Reid made this decision without you and you’re hurt. Lashing out at Hotch was just transference.”

 

“Are you profiling me now, Rossi?”

 

“Profiling; telling you to get your head out of your ass; same thing.”

 

**Aaron’s Apartment**

  


Spencer had decided to go to Hotch’s place instead. They were on his couch, Reid with his head resting on Hotch’s chest.

 

“Aaron, why did he say those things? He basically said that I’m not old enough to make my own decisions and I was being manipulated by you. He called me your rebound fling!”

 

“I don’t think he meant that Spencer,” Aaron answered. “He  just didn’t know how to react to the situation and said the first thing that came to mind. He basically said the same to me. He doesn’t know that we’ve built this relationship for over a year before the divorce. We just were physical, but no less intimate.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Spencer asked.

 

“We have to give him time to accept us as a couple. If he cannot conduct himself as a professional at work, then I will have to speak to him; ‘man to man’.”

 

“Do you think he will go to Strauss?”

 

“Probably not; as that will hurt the both of us and not just me.”

 

At the BAU

 

The next morning, Derek approached Spencer’s desk.

 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

Spencer sat down in Derek’s office and waiting expectantly.

 

“Look Reid, I was out of line yesterday. I owe you an apology.”

 

“Why did you say that Derek? It was very hurtful and disrespectful.”

 

“Look, I know, I know. But it wasn’t about you, or even Hotch. It was more about me, and my ego.”

 

“Explain.”

 

“We’ve been close for these past six years. I’ve even considered you my younger brother. The thought that you would make a decision like this without me stung a lot.”

 

Spencer narrowed his eyes. “And you came to this realization all on your own?”

 

“No, Rossi told me to get my head out of my ass.”

 

“I see. Well, I will accept your apology only if you apologize to Aaron as well. You disrespected us both.”

 

Derek sighed. “I was going to talk to him anyway.”

 

“As long as this ‘talk’ includes an acknowledgment that you were wrong.”

 

“You know, this upgraded model of you came with a smart ass mouth. I might have to take you to the gym and ‘tune you up’ a bit.”

 

“Bully.”

 

Derek tapped on Hotch’s door. Hotch looked up from the report. “Come in.”

 

Derek entered the room, closed the door and sat down.

 

“What can I do for you, Morgan?”

 

“Look Hotch, about yesterday. Things shouldn’t have gone down like they went down.”

 

“No, they shouldn’t have.”

 

“I was out of line.”

 

“Yes, you were.”

 

“It won’t happen again.”

 

“I hope not. But you really hurt Spencer yesterday. Have you talked to him?”

 

“Yeah, he set me straight.”

 

“Good. Derek, the relationship I have with Spencer is separate from our working relationship. We keep that separate. Except for that incident in Minneapolis, I think we have done a good job.”

 

“Yeah, you were about to beat that guy’s head in.”

 

“I’d like to think a mild tune up would have been sufficient.”

 

**Two Days Later**

 

Spencer was dozing on the couch at Aaron’s place while he was in the shower. When he heard Aaron’s phone ring, he check the caller id, thinking it could have been JJ calling about a case. It was Haley. Of course Spencer didn’t answer the phone. When she called two more times, Spencer went to the bathroom to inform Aaron.

 

“Come to wash my back?” Aaron teased.

 

“No, It’s Haley. She’s called three times already.”

 

“OK, I’ll call her when I get out. I’m almost done in here.”   Spencer heard the doorbell.

 

“That’s the food.” However, it wasn’t the Indian take out  at the door. It was Haley, standing there with an overnight bag and holding Jack’s hand.

 

“What are you doing here?” Haley demanded as he pushed past him into the apartment. “Where’s Aaron?”

 

“He’s...he’s…”

 

“Spencer!” Jack exclaimed and ran to him. Haley narrowed her eyes.

 

“Spencer, was that the...Haley,” Aaron stopped abruptly. He was wearing sweats and a t shirt with a towel drying his hair. “What’s going on?”

 

“I called you three times Aaron!”

 

“I was in the shower. What is it?”

 

“Why is he here?” Haley demanded.

 

“Because this is my apartment and I can have over whom I please. Now answer my question, what is it?”

 

“Are you fucking him? You are, aren’t you? Is this why you couldn’t get it up for me?”

 

Aaron’s expression turned thunderous. “Do not  use that language in front of our son. Spencer, please take Jack in the back.”

 

Spencer scooped Jack into his arms and headed into Jack’s room.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Haley demanded again.

 

“I’m minding my own business,” Aaron answered. “This doesn’t concern you.”

 

“The hell it doesn’t! How long have you been fucking him? Were you fucking while we were married?”

 

“No, I wasn’t. The only one who broke our marriage vows is you.”

 

“This isn’t about that!” She exclaimed.

 

“Then what is this about? We are not married anymore, and I am free to see as I please.”

 

“He works with you. And he’s a man!”

 

“None of which are any of your business.” Aaron was trying hard to keep his calm. “Now please tell me why you’re here.”

 

“I wanted you to keep an eye on Jack while I went out of town. Jessica is busy, and mother isn’t feeling well. But if this is what you’re going to be doing then never mind. I don’t want my son exposed to that kind of lifestyle.”

 

“First of all, he’s _our_ son, not _yours_. And once again, my lifestyle is none of your business. Jack is free to stay here this weekend. You may leave.”

 

“I don’t think so! Jack will not be exposed to this type of perversion!”

 

Aaron’s temper finally flared. “ _Watch. Your. Mouth_. You will _not_ disrespect me or Spencer in my own home. Now _get out_.” Haley saw the look in his eyes and she backed down.

 

Snatching open the door, she threw over her shoulder “I’ll be back on Sunday,” before slamming it.

 

In the back room, Spencer was reading Jack a story. When he heard his parent’s raised voices and the door slam, he began to cry. Spencer rocked him and whispered words of comfort in his ear.

 

“It’s OK, little buddy, it’s OK.” Aaron entered the room. He watched them for a few seconds, before he went to join them on the bed. Spencer handed Jack to Aaron and left the room, giving them some alone time.

 

**Haley’s Car**

 

As Haley headed out of town, she dialed a number on her phone.

 

“Strauss.”

 

“It’s Haley.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I just left Aaron’s house. Did you know he was fucking that skinny little geek on his team? Spencer, that’s his name.”

 

“No I didn’t. That’s news to me.”

 

“What do you mean that’s ‘news to you’? You aren’t even surprised!”

 

“Only half surprised. Spencer, I figured was gay. Aaron, I had no idea.”

 

“Aaron is not gay! This is just a fling to get back at me!” Haley exclaimed.

 

“Wow, someone’s a bit narcissistic,” Strauss commented.

 

“What are you going to do about it? Agents aren’t supposed to date each other!”

 

“Since when are you so concerned about FBI policy? Besides, if I fire him, he won’t be able to pay you that big alimony check that he no doubt drops in your bank account every month, now will he?”

 

“How dare you!” Haley screeched.

  
“Yeah, yeah, save the dramatics. I will deal or not deal with Aaron as I see fit. Either way, FBI policies are no longer your concern. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How will Strauss ‘deal’ with Hotch? Find out next!  
> Thanks so much for your reviews!


	18. There Goes The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley's surprise visit leads to tension between Aaron and Spencer. Strauss confronts Aaron at work.

Even though Jack was there with Aaron and Spencer that weekend, there was still an underlying tension. Spencer was especially irritable, resenting the fact that Haley still had so much power over Aaron’s life. Spencer also wasn’t entirely convinced that Haley wouldn’t got to Strauss with this new information.He was distant and withdrawn all weekend. He tried his best to put on a happy persona for Jack but children are so perceptive. He asked Spencer several times if he was OK, and Spencer managed to smile and tell Jack that he was, but Spencer was fooling no one. As they sat down Saturday evening to watch  Cars with ice cream sundaes, Spencer noticed Aaron watching him. He new Aaron was going to want to talk about it with him, and that he would wait for Jack to leave before he did.

 

Aaron had to put a lot of effort into maintaining a positive attitude for Jack. He knew that Spencer was upset about the confrontation with Haley, and he wanted to talk to him about it, but felt that the conversation was best left to have in private. He felt increasing contempt for Haley, who still sought to control every aspect of his life. Now she was doing it with Jack. Fighting her on the issues was probably going to impact Jack; children seemed to always lose in these situations, but Aaron could not allow this attempt at micromanagement of life to continue. And Haley knew well enough that when he had made up his mind on an issue he was practically immovable. He didn't want it to get ugly, but it might.

 

Aaron also suspected that she’d gone to see her boyfriend, Foyet, this weekend. He hated himself for caring as much as he did, didn’t that make him as bad as Haley for trying to nose in her private life? He tried to leave it alone, but he had an incredible sense of foreboding in his gut and couldn’t shake it.

 

On Sunday, an hour before Haley was due to come back Spencer announced that he was going to his favorite bookstore and coffee shop and would be back later. Aaron understood his motivations, although that didn’t make it any easier.

 

Haley arrived to pick up Jack. When Aaron noticed her casting her eyes suspiciously around the apartment he decided to call her on it. 

 

“Is there something you need?” he asked her.

 

“I was wondering where your  friend is,” she answered, her voice dripping with disdain.

 

“I don’t see how that concerns you,” he answered.  “Jack had a great weekend and a long day today. He should go right to sleep.”

 

Haley nodded. “Good. And by the way, my friend will be in town next weekend and he would like to meet Jack.”

 

Aaron narrowed his eyes. “Next weekend is my scheduled weekend.”

 

“But you just had him this weekend.”

 

“That was your choice, not mine. My scheduled weekend is next weekend, and I will have him next weekend.”

 

“What about all the weekends that you have to cancel?” She challenged. “You abandon Jack at the drop of a hat, excuse me, every time that cell phone rings to go chase another psycho. Jack will never be as important as your job. I know I wasn’t,” Haley spat bitterly.

 

Aaron could feel himself flushing with anger. “That is not true Haley.”

 

“Oh but it is, and you know it. I wonder if your little boy toy realizes that yet? You first priority will always be your job. Not me, not Jack and certainly not him.”

 

Aaron had to end this before it got too ugly. “Good night. I will be there to pick up Jack at seven thirty on Friday.”

 

“Barring that you don’t have a case,” Haley said sarcastically.  “You could afford to be more flexible. I am,” she threw over her shoulder as he left. 

 

Aaron had strong urge to put another hole in the wall, but thought better of it. He fixed himself a drink instead. By the time Spencer got back to the apartment, Aaron was on his fourth bourbon. Aaron downed his drink and headed to bed. Spencer decided to stay up and read several of the books he had purchased.

 

After finishing the second book, he decided to join Aaron in bed, but Aaron was pretending to be asleep. After tossing and turning for an hour and listening to Aaron’s grunts of disapproval, Spencer got up and dressed. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Spencer turned around to see Aaron there, in his sweats and t shirt, his eyes still slightly glazed for all the drinks.

 

“Home,” Spencer answered as he located his car keys. “See you in the morning.”

 

“Why are you leaving?” Aaron asked. “It’s two in the morning. Just come back to bed.”

 

“Aaron, we’re clearly both distracted and the chance of us getting any sleep tonight is pretty much nil.”

 

“And you think going back to your apartment is going to change that?” Aaron demanded.

 

“Please don’t use that tone with me,” Spencer’s voice was soft but firm.

 

“Spencer, I’m sorry. It just didn’t go well with Haley when she came to pick up Jack. Come back to bed, please? I need you tonight, Spencer.”

 

Spencer relented. They went back to bed, and Aaron relaxed into Spencer’s firm but gentle hold. Spencer waited. Aaron would tell him what was bothering him in own time.

 

After a few minutes, Aaron finally spoke.

 

“Haley wants me to let her have Jack next weekend.”

 

“Did she give a reason?”

 

“Her ‘friend’ is coming to town and want’s to meet Jack.”

 

Spencer debated with himself, and finally decided to ask his question. “Why does that bother you so much?”

 

“Because it’s my weekend!” Aaron sat up suddenly.

 

“I understand that Aaron, but since she let you have him this weekend maybe you should be more flexible?”

 

Aaron turned around and glared at his lover. “You sound just like her! That’s exactly what she said!”

 

Spencer’s soft hazel eyes grew hard. “Aaron, your hostility is misdirected. I am merely offering an objective opinion. I am your partner and I spend time with Jack often. Why should she not have the same option?”

 

“Spencer it’s not that it’s just...I just have a bad feeling about this guy.”

 

“You’ve never even met him.”

 

“Look, I just...you don’t understand.”

 

“What I understand is that you are trying to control her life as much as she is trying to control yours. You clearly haven’t let go yet.”

 

“Spencer-”

 

“I do not wish to discuss this anymore. It is three in the morning and I would like to get a few hours in.” Spencer took off his glasses and turned off the lamp on his side of the bed.

 

When Aaron woke that morning to go for a run, Spencer was still asleep. However, when Aaron returned Spencer was gone.  Aaron took a long shower, popped three Excedrin and stopped by his coffee shop for a double espresso. When he arrived at work, Spencer was at his desk reading though consults at his usual breakneck speed.

 

Before he could even sit down, Strauss called him to her office. Great, just what he needed.

 

“Ma’am?” he said in lieu of greeting as he sat down.

 

“Agent Hotchner,” she began. “I received a phone call this weekend from you're ex wife.”

To his credit, Hotch’s face didn't change, although there was a rising panic in his guy.

 

“According to her, you are in violation of the bureau’s fraternization policy by consorting with a member of your team.”

 

Again, Aaron remained silent.

 

“I had to remind Mrs. Hotchner that bureau policies are no long her concern,” Strauss continued. “But they are your concern as well as mine and other involved parties. Let me just say this. Whatever goes on outside of this office, stays outside of this office. Your personal relationships have no place here. I do not want to see, hear, or in any other way be made aware of whatever may or may not be going on.  If I do, this conversation will go a lot different next time. Understand?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Very well. You are dismissed.”

 

Aaron walked back to his office, puzzled. Haley calling Stauss only mildly surprised him. He was starting to believe she was capable of much more that he originally thought. However; Strauss’ reaction came out of left field. She had a perfectly legitimate reason to get rid of him now and she refused to take it? He decided to let it go; to not look a gift horse in the mouth for once. 

 

Now to deal with Spencer. He knew he had pissed Spencer off last night, but his feelings hadn’t changed on the matter. Better to air the grievances now so not to end up in another three week standoff.

 

That night, over dinner, Aaron decided to clear the air.

 

“Spencer,” he began. “We clearly have two different opinions on this issue. The points you made are perfectly legitimate and are not tainted with emotion like mine. I admire that; the fact that you offered an objective opinion instead of automatically supporting me. However,” he stated. “My time with Jack is limited, and every moment is precious. If we are in town this weekend, he will be with me. We would love it if you spent that time with us too. And even though it may be illogical to dislike this Foyet character whom Haley has been seeing without actually meeting him, I cannot help the way I feel about the matter. I hope you can understand that. Fair enough?”

 

Spencer pondered for a few moments, then nodded. “Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello profilers! Hope you are enjoying this story so far! Next up, the team heads to Boston where Hotch and Foyet meet up!


	19. Back to Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 10 years, Hotch and the team go to Boston to help catch The Reaper. Aaron comes face to face with Haley's new boyfriend, Foyet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to notice a few changes here. We all know that Foyet is the reaper, but I've set it up differently. Work with me here.

****

**Time Skip Here Let's say 6 months.  
**

**Spoilers for 4.18 'Omnivore'**

Hotch groped for the phone. He glanced at the clock. Three thirty eight in the morning. It wasn't JJ's ring or Garcia's with a case. So who the HELL was calling him this time of morning?

"Hotchner," he muttered sleepily into the phone.

"Agent Hotchner?" He heard a feeble, raspy voice on the other end.

He was instantly alert. "Yes?"

"This is…Tom Shaunessy from the Boston Police Department."

Hotch sat up in his bed, causing Spencer to stir. "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"I….I need to see you…it's urgent…" his voice trailed off as he wheezed. "Can you come here?"

Hotch's calendar for the week flashed through his mind. Budget meetings, annual reviews, appointments, busy, busy, busy. But if Shaunessy wanted to meet with him it could only be about one thing.

"Sir I can come next-"

"Not, it…it can't wait that long. It has to be today…I…I won't make it to next week…" a coughing and wheezing fit cut him off. A woman's voice came on the phone.

"Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Tom has terminal lung cancer. He doesn't have a lot of time left. He won't make it through the week. He said it was urgent. Do come if you can."

"I'll be there today." Hotch hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked. He was fully awake now with his glasses on.

"Detective Tom Shaunessy from Boston." Hotch answered as he swung his legs out of bed.

"The point on the Boston Reaper case?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Why is he calling you after all these years?" Spencer wondered. "That was ten years ago wasn't it?"

"It was. And I don't know what he wants, but he's terminally ill. I'm going to Boston."

"Now?" Spencer hopped out of bed and followed Aaron into the bathroom, Aaron stripped quickly and stepped into the shower.

"Yes, now. Get on Travelocity and book me on the next flight from Raegan to Boston."

By the time Spencer had finished booking the trip Aaron was showered, shaved and dressed in jeans and a sweater. He grabbed an extra go bag along with his credentials, gun, cell phone and keys.

"The flight leaves in two hours ten minutes. I'll drive you."

"Spencer that's not-"

"Aaron, parking at Raegan is ridiculous. You'll miss your flight trying to find somewhere to park."

Aaron considered this. "You're right. But I'll drive there. With your driving I'll never make it on time."

"Very funny."

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief when Aaron finally returned to the office late that afternoon. He had spent that day fending off questions of where Hotch was. He refused to say, not even when Garcia threatened to look it up.

Hotch stormed into the BAU with an expression on his face that could only be described as murderous.

"Garcia."

"Yes sir?" Garcia perked up, but immediately shrank back at the look on his face.

"Look up this information for me," he handed her a slip of paper with a paper title, date and section. After that, he headed to his office without glancing at anyone, or acknowledging Spencer.

Spencer knew what that meant. Although his team might have wanted him to go get the scoop, Spencer knew better. He wasn't Aaron's confidante. When it came to work matters Aaron went to Rossi. The only reason he knew about Boston is because he was there when Aaron got the call. At home they may be lovers but they would never be peers at work.

Spencer decided to sleep at his place that night. He knew that if Aaron wanted him there he would call, or come by to collect him.

He didn't. Spencer spent the night alone; the first time in over six months. He had a feeling he would be spending many more nights alone whether he slept at Aaron's or not.

The next morning Aaron was on the phone when Spencer walked by his office. He acknowledged Spencer with the barest of nods. After he hung up, he summoned JJ into his office.

They were all in the bullpen debating Hotch's sudden mysterious behavior and bad mood when JJ exited his office and entered the bullpen in a huff.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked JJ.

"Apparently we're going to Boston," JJ answered.

"Have we been invited?" Prentiss asked.

"Nope."

"Then why-" Prentiss abruptly shut her mouth when Hotch entered the bullpen.

On the plane, Hotch briefed them on the Boston Reaper Case that he worked ten years earlier. He pulled out his tablet and pulled up the latest murder in Boston, a young couple along the highway.

"Hotch, you can't know if the two are-" Hotch cut Prentiss off by raising his hand and giving her a look. She had an annoying habit of challenging him in front of the team. He pulled out the note and showed it to the team.

The case wasn't going as Hotch had envisioned. Sargent O'Mara was not only reluctant to accept the BAU's assistance but was in denial about the deal that Shaunessy had made. And the lone survivor of The Reaper's killing spree, an extremely paranoid man named Michael Gary Benson, wasn't much help. All he could do was confirm that the glasses left on the first victim in the new killing spree were his.

Back at the field office, Hotch worked on the profile when JJ informed him that he had a visitor.

"Is it Roy Colson?" He asked. He had been expecting the reporter.

"No, it isn't."

"Who is-"

"Agent Hotchner? Hi, I'm George, a friend of Haley's." Hotch whirled to face the slight man, pale and sickly looking with spiky hair. He fixed the small man in a glare. Foyet backed up a little and flushed.

"What do you want?" Hotch demanded.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to-"

"As you can see, I am busy at the moment," Hotch said derisively.

"I…I understand. I just wanted…wanted to…" Foyet stammered and looked at the floor.

Aaron drew himself up to his full height and stepped directly in front of the other man "Well you've served your purpose. We've met, now you can leave."

"I-"

"I said get out!" Aaron snapped. He watched as the small man scuttled away with satisfaction. He'd done a good job of nearly forgetting about that little nuisance in Haley's life. Now he popped up at the worst possible time.

"Who was that?" Spencer had appeared behind him.

"That was Haley's little 'boyfriend'," Aaron sneered.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I see. What did he want?"

"To introduce himself," Aaron answered, rolling his eyes. "What?" Aaron could tell Spencer had something on his mind and was about to make a comment that would likely set him off.

Spencer shook his head, thinking better of it. Aaron was already on edge about this case. He didn't want to make it any worse.

Aaron was sitting in his room, nursing a drink and going over the profile that he had been working on for the last ten years when the phone to his room rang.

"Hotchner."

He heard nothing on the other end except breathing.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"If you stop hunting me I'll stop hunting them," said the computer generated voice.

"I thought you were smarter than this?"

"It's a good deal, you should take it," the Reaper urged.

"I'm the guy who hunts guys like you."

"There _are_ not guys like me."

"You all think that," Aaron said before he hung up the phone.

Not even an hour later they were called to a bloody crime scene, The Reaper had displayed his rage at Hotch by slaughtering seven people on a bus. What was worse, he left clues that he knew where Michael Benson, his lone survivor lived.

Spencer watch Aaron storm off the crime scene down an alley and saw Rossi take off after him. He knew Aaron was riddled with guilt, The Reaper had called him and offered him the deal but he refused. Spencer watched as Aaron wiped his eyes, was he actually crying? Spencer watched as Rossi comforted him, not by offering him a hug, but berated Aaron for his self-pity. Aaron managed to snap out of it, as Spencer knew he would. Rossi could reach him when no one else could.

Things escalated quickly. When it was revealed that Michael Gary Benson was The Reaper, he was taken into custody at Roy Colson's house. The Boston PD were patting themselves on the back, proud that after ten years they had finally caught the Reaper; refusing to listen when Aaron insisted that Benson couldn't have been the UnSub.

"What makes you so sure? O'Mara asked Hotch."

"The Profile. Benson was a security guard at the University. He barely graduated from high school and has had unskilled jobs all his life. There is no way he had the intelligence to plan and pull these murders off."

"Hotchner, he confessed," O'Mara sighed, clearly not caring about the profile. They had a body in custody and were preparing for a press conference. Hotch and the BAU were sent on their way with barely a thanks for their help.

Rossi sat across from Hotch on the plane. No one else would dare approach him, he was in a dangerous mood.

"Aaron," Rossi said softly. "You have to let it go."

Instead of snapping at his friend. Aaron sighed. "I can't Dave. We all know that Benson isn't The Reaper. And even if he did kill those people, he was under the influence of a dominant partner. The description Morgan gave before he was knocked unconscious doesn't match Benson's build. Benson is over six feet tall. The UnSub Morgan saw was closer to five feet nine."

"Aaron, Morgan's memory may have been affected, by being knocked out."

"True, but do you think his description was _that_ far off?" Aaron demanded.

"Perhaps not, but we've been taken off the case. There's nothing else we can do."

"I don't accept that," Aaron said stubbornly.

Rossi sighed. He knew that there would be no getting through to Aaron that night. He'd need a few days.

When they landed, Garcia came running up to them.

"Benson escaped," she said.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Derek exclaimed. "How?"

After being on the phone with the Boston PD for over an hour Hotch presented them with the story. "Benson cut himself and drank his own blood. Then he vomited up the blood and was taken to the infirmary. From there he overpowered the nurse and orderly and escaped." Aaron shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Prentiss asked.

"It doesn't make sense. Benson isn't smart enough to pull this off. He had to have help."

The group rolled their eyes. There was no convincing Aaron that it was possible that he was wrong. JJ burst into the room.

"They just found Benson dead outside of an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town."

JJ turned on the TV and they watched the story develop. Garcia came in with photos faxed from the crime scene.

"His throat was cut and the sign of the Reaper was painted on the side wall with Benson's blood," Spencer observed. "Looks like there is a dominant partner after all."

"Exactly," Morgan agreed. "And Benson getting caught wasn't in the plan. Benson must have used his phone call to call the UnSub and he told him how to get out. Then they met and he killed Benson."

"Why did he paint his sign on the side of the building?" Prentiss asked. "Why not just find another disciple to kill for him?"

"Because he wants us to know that Benson wasn't The Reaper. That he is still out there and he outsmarted the police and us," Aaron answered.

"They'll catch him right? The dominant partner, the real Reaper?" Garcia asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No they won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this! Next up: Hotch can't get Foyet out of his head, leading to trouble


	20. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley and her sister wedge their way back into Hotch's life, causing a rift between Hotch and Reid.

 

Over the next few months, Aaron seemed to withdraw from Spencer further. Spencer went from sleeping at Aaron’s apartment every night to two or three nights a week. Even when he was there, Aaron was distant and withdrawn.

 

It was obviously the Reaper case. Boston PD had botched it, and managed to put the blame off on the FBI, specifically the BAU. Sargent O’Mara had gotten killed on a raid to one of the Reaper’s hideouts. Somehow that became their fault as well, even though Aaron and the team had left them with as thorough a profile as you could get.

 

And then there was Foyet. Haley had called him and screamed at him for ‘being a first rate asshole and bully’ to her punk ass boyfriend. But Aaron had a feeling that most of that demeanor was a ruse. There was something dark and sinister about Foyet, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. His suspicions were confirmed when Haley’s sister came to visit him secretly.

 

“Jessica?” Hotch asked as he opened the door.

 

“Aaron,” she said stepping in the apartment. “Can we talk?”

 

“Sure,” he said. “What is it?”

 

“It’s about...you know...George.” She stopped short when she saw his expression.

 

He took a deep breath. “What is it?”

 

“Aaron...I...I don’t like him.”

 

Aaron arched his dark eyebrow. “Jessica, as I recall you don’t care much for me either.”

 

“No Aaron, I’m serious. And I never said I didn’t like you. I just...I thought the divorce was your fault. I didn’t know what Haley was doing. No matter what I think of you there are some things I know you wouldn’t  do. Cheat on Haley is one of them, and I still can’t  believe she plotted with your boss.  It’s like I don’t even know her anymore. “

 

“Jessica-”

 

“Aaron I’m sorry. But seriously, about George. I don’t trust him. He creeps me out. “

 

“How so?”

 

They both turned when they heard keys in the door.  Spencer opened the door and halted mid step.

“Oh Aaron, I didn’t realize that you had company. Hello Jessica.”

 

“Spencer,” she acknowledged coldly. She stood up. “Aaron, we can talk about this later-”

 

“No,” Aaron cut her off, desperate to find out what she was talking about. “Spencer, I’ll call you later.”

 

Spencer’s hazel eyes darkened. “Sure.” He left and closed the door with a loud click.

 

Aaron turned back to Jessica. “Where were we?”

 

"Aaron, George is...I don’t know. He just makes us uncomfortable. Both mother and me. He has this strange obsession with you.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes. He asks Haley about you all the time.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Stuff like  your job, and what you used to do when you two were married. She doesn’t like to talk about you. One time she got really irritated and snapped at him. Aaron, you should have seen that look on his face. It freaked me out.”

 

“What happened after that?”

 

“He got really mad too and accused her of still being in love with you. She didn’t deny it.”

 

Aaron’s dark eyebrows furrowed. “I see. What happened next?”

 

“He…” Jessica hesitated. “He...he grabbed her.”

 

Aaron jumped up. “What?”

 

“Aaron, calm down please. I promised Haley I wouldn’t tell you.”

 

Aaron worked to calm himself down and suppress the urge to hunt down Foyet and crush his windpipe.  “I’m sorry. Continue.”

 

“Ok. He grabbed her, really hard by the upper arms. He had this crazed look in his eye.  Haley slapped him and he let her go. He left bruises on her! He was all apologies after that. He even cried. Haley forgave him but I wasn’t buying it.”

 

“Has he tried anything like that since?” Aaron asked.

 

Jessica shook her head. “Aaron, you have to do something.”

 

“Like what?” Aaron asked, incredulous.

 

“I don’t know! Can’t you talk to him, tell him to get lost or something?”

 

“Jess, I did that in Boston and it didn’t work out so well.”

 

“I know, Haley fumed for days. But please Aaron. You have to do something.”

 

Aaron thought. “I’ll see what I can do. Jess, where is Jack when all of this occurs? How does he treat Jack?”

 

“He treats Jack, fine. In fact, he is wary of him. Whenever he is in town Jack is either with you or mother.”

 

Well that was a relief. “I see.”

 

Jessica stood to leave. When she got to the door she hesitated.

 

“What is it?”  Aaron pressed. “Jess?”

 

“Look, Mother and I were talking and we...we thought that maybe if you and Haley got back together…” she paused, looking up at Aaron hopefully.

 

Aaron’s expression could only be described as incredulous. “You and your mother? Because I can recall that during the divorce proceedings you two were all but calling for my death.”

 

Jessica flushed. “Aaron, it wasn’t like that. Of course we would take Haley’s side, I’m her sister and Mother is her mother. You were always gone and-”

 

Aaron held up his hand to silence her. “Enough. Look, I’ll see what I can do. But Jess, I can’t promise it will be much. Haley was very clear about me intruding.”

 

“I know what she said but she misses you Aaron. If you were to-”

 

“Enough. Good night, Jessica.”

 

After Jessica left, Aaron sat up; thinking some more. He knew it! He knew there was something up with Foyet. Jessica saw it too.

 

He thought about what Jessica said about Haley. So Haley was still in love with him? No, no way. She was just using him as a weapon to make Foyet jealous. But the thought that Foyet had put his hands on her did not sit well with him. He would definitely have to have a talk with her. He finished his nightcap and went to bed, ignoring the text messages from Spencer.

 

Spencer paced his apartment, fuming.  Aaron had been ignoring him so much lately, and he had finally talked him into dinner and then he got there to see his boyfriend in cozy conversation with Haley’s sister. What the hell was that about? And they way Aaron had dismissed him so thoroughly.  This wasn’t good, not good at all. Spencer slept very little that night.

 

“Pretty boy? What’s up with you?” Morgan stood in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face.

 

“Oh sorry. I was lost in thought.”

 

“Aren’t you always. What’s going through that pretty little head of yours?”

 

Spencer sighed deeply. “Nothing.”

 

Morgan’s eyebrows furrowed. “Nothing eh? I’m betting this has something to do with-”

 

“Stop,” Spencer cut in. “Look Morgan, I don’t want to talk about it ok?”

 

Morgan gave up. “Ok, ok.”

 

Hotch poked his head into Rossi’s office.

 

“Dave, I’m stepping out for lunch. I’ll be back in an hour.”

 

Rossi looked up from the file. “Sure.”

 

Aaron hurried off, before Rossi could ask too many questions. He didn’t want to explain that he was going to meet Haley, or why he hadn’t told Spencer yet.

 

Haley was waiting for him in the diner. It had just opened up, and was a popular spot. Aaron took a seat across from her in corner of the busy diner.

 

“Aaron,” she greeted.

 

“Hello Haley.”

 

“Let me guess why you’re here. Jessica has been running to you behind my back and poking her nose where it doesn’t belong,” she snorted.

 

“Haley, she’s concerned about you. As am I.”

 

“Really? Concerned? That didn’t stop you from walking out on Jack and me did it?” she accused.

 

Aaron swallowed the feeling of guilt. “Haley, I didn’t come here to fight with you. Even though our marriage didn’t last, I still care about you. You are the mother of my son.”

 

Haley’s shoulders sagged. “I know. I’m sorry Aaron. About everything.”

 

“Haley, let’s not worry about that now. What is going on between you and him?” Aaron couldn’t bring himself to say his name.

 

“Aaron...its nothing.”

 

“I think we both know that isn’t true Haley.”

 

“Look Aaron, theres a lot of stuff that Jessica doesn’t know. No one does.”

 

“Stuff like what?”

 

“Aaron...I...I can’t…” she trailed off, silent tears leaking from her eyes.

 

Aaron’s heart melted. He clasped Haley’s hand in his. His protective instincts were taking over. Someone was hurting his wife...no ex-wife...and he wasn’t going to allow it.

 

“Aaron, I want to leave him. I really do but I’m scared.”

 

“Has he threatened you?”

 

“He said if I left him I would regret it.”

 

“Haley, I’ll take care of it. He’ll never come near you again.”

 

**At the  BAU**

 

“Hey, pretty boy. You deserve a break. Me and Emily are going to check out that new diner. You should come with us.”

 

“Morgan, I’m-”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re busy. We all are. Now come on.”

 

“Ok, ok.”

 

The arrived at the diner and found a parking spot, after minutes of driving around the small lot. They got out of the car with Derek still teasing Spencer when Emily suddenly stopped short, so abruptly that Spencer ran into her back.

 

“Hey, are you-”

 

Spencer observed her, staring straight ahead with her mouth dropped open. Derek and Spencer followed her line of sight and spotted Aaron and his ex-wife in a tight embrace. They watched as she leaned up on her toes to kiss their boss on the lips, and although surprised he didn’t resist. Then they watched as he opened her car door for her as she got in and drove off.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying. Exes always find a way to hang around, don't they? Next up: Spencer confronts Aaron about Haley.


	21. It's not what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer confronts Aaron about Haley

They all stood there and stared at Aaron while he walked back to his car, got in and sped off, none of them uttering a word. Even Morgan, who had promised retribution if Hotch ever pulled something like what was happening now was stunned.

 

“Reid,” Prentiss started. “I’m sure its not-”

 

“Not what I think? Is that what you were about to say? How do you know what I’m thinking?” Spencer demanded. Then he realized he was snapping at the wrong person. “I’m sorry, Prentiss. Let’s just get our lunch and go.”

 

Hotch hightailed it over to the hotel where Foyet was staying, flashing his badge at the front desk and demanding to be let into Foyet’s room. He banged on the door and as soon as it was opened Foyet flew back and landed on the floor, thanks to Hotch’s legendary left  hook.

 

“Aaron? Wha-what’s going on?” He squeaked.

 

Hotch snatched him off of the floor and jacked him up against the wall. “You tell me,” he growled between clenched teeth.

 

“Look...if this..if this is about Haley I apologized…”

 

“Not good enough!” Hotch roared. Hotch slammed him up against the wall again. “If you ever put your hands on my wife again I’ll break them. Both of them. Understood?”

 

Foyet got the strangest grin on his face. “I thought for sure you two were divorced. What would your little friend think about that statement? I’m sure he wouldn’t like it.”

 

Hotch winced inwardly at the slip of the tongue. “You heard what I said. Stay away from her,” he ground out as he threw Foyet on the bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

 

Back at quantico, he could feel the eyes of Prentiss, Morgan, and Spencer on him as stepped off the elevator and climbed up the stairs up to his office.

 

Around five, he got a text from Spencer.

 

_We need to talk._

_Not today, not a good time right now._

_Yes today. Tonight, 7:30 your place._

 

Aaron narrowed his eyes at Spencer’s audacity. _I said not today._

_Aaron it is important, and cannot wait. I will be at your house this evening._

 

**That Evening**

 

“What is so important Spencer?” Aaron asked, exasperated. Spencer now knew that the decision he was making was correct.

 

Spencer wasted no time. “Aaron, what were you doing with Haley at that diner today?”

 

Aaron’s mouth dropped open, but he quickly recovered from his surprise and it was replaced with indignation. “You were spying on me?” He demanded.

 

“No I wasn’t.”

 

“Then how do you know-”

 

“Aaron, you are evading. But for the record, Morgan, Prentiss and I were going to grab some lunch and we saw you. And yes, we saw you two kissing.”

 

Aaron flushed. “Spencer, it’s not what you think,” he started.

 

“Not what I think?” Spencer jumped off the couch, his voice rising an octave. “Not what I think? Tell me Aaron, _what am I thinking right now_?” He hissed.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron said quietly, his voice carrying a warning. “Don’t take that tone with me.”

 

“ _Tone?_ So now I have a _tone_? Tell me Aaron, what is my _tone_?” Spencer felt the anger, white and hot, pouring off him in droves.

 

“Spencer, calm down. You’re over exaggerating and behaving childishly,” Aaron blurted, trying to diffuse the situation, but he could tell by Spencer’s expression that he was making things far worse.

 

“Look Spencer, I didn’t mean that. I just meant that you are making something out of nothing.”

 

“Am I? I stop by here the other night and find you in cozy conversation with your ex wife’s sister, and you send me away like a nosy neighbor. Then, I see  you and your ex wife coming out of a diner together and _kissing_. What am I supposed to do Aaron?”

 

“Look Spencer, Haley is having problems with Foyet-”

 

“So she came to her ex husband to help her deal with her boyfriend. Are you forgetting that she cheated on you with him?” Spencer would never have gone there if he wasn’t so upset, but hell, he was mad. Nothing was off limits.

 

Aaron clenched his fists. “Watch your mouth,” he warned.

 

“Why? Did I say something that was untrue? I don’t think I did. So tell me Aaron, what were you doing there with her?”

 

Aaron became defensive. “I don’t owe you an explanation,” once again regretting his words. “Look Spencer, it isn’t what you think.”

 

“Stop saying that!” Spencer shouted. “You can’t know that because you have NO idea what I am thinking!”

 

“Do not shout in my home!” Aaron yelled back.

 

“You know what? I’m sick of this Aaron,” Spencer stated, more quietly.

 

“Sick of what?”

 

Spencer didn’t answer. He simply opened his messenger bag and started throwing various knick knacks, small items of his that he left at Aaron’s house into the bag. Books, pens, his spare eyeglass and contact lens cases…

 

“Spencer, what are you doing?” Aaron demanded, as a flutter of panic started in his gut.

 

“I’m sick of this Aaron. Sick of being ignored, pushed to the side, and disrespected. I see you kissing your ex-wife in public and have a perfectly reasonable reaction, asking for an explanation instead of flying into a jealous rage and you can’t even respect me enough to have a conversation. Instead…” Spencer opened ‘his’ drawer and started throwing socks, ties, and underwear into his bag. “...you throw accusations, evade, and try to reverse and blame me. Well I’m tired of this. I’m tired of your obsession.”

 

“Obsession? What obsession?”

 

“Your obsession with Foyet, and Haley. I’m tired of you taking your feelings of resentment and jealousy out on me, Aaron.”

 

“Spencer, you can’t believe that I-”

 

“Oh, I most certainly can and do believe that you are. You still have feelings for her don’t you?”

“Spencer we were married for almost twenty years, she is the mother of my son-”

 

“Don’t play dumb Aaron, you know perfectly well what I’m talking about don’t you? Are you still in love with her?”

 

Silence. Spencer’s heart sank. All he wanted was a forceful denial, although he knew it would be a lie.

 

“Aaron-”

 

“I don’t know!” Aaron blurted, stunning them both with his response. They both stood there facing each other for what seemed like an eternity, absorbing what happened.  Spencer spoke first.

 

“Well,” he said, his voice small and quiet. “I see you are finally ready to be honest.”

 

“Specner-”

 

“Let me say this now. Aaron, we need to take a break to consider the future of this relationship. You are obviously conflicted and distracted, and I refuse to be treated like I have been any longer.”

 

“Spencer,” Aaron asked, his voice a whisper. “Are you breaking up with me?”

 

“Yes, Aaron, I am.” Spencer headed towards the door, Aaron was there before him.

 

“Spencer you can’t do this after all we’ve been through, after everything that’s happened. You can’t just walk out!”

 

“Aaron, I can, and I will. I promise, however, that  I will remain professional at work.” Spencer stepped around Aaron, opened the door and walked out.

 

Aaron went into panic mode. The adrenaline rushed through his veins, causing his entire body to tingle, but not with excitement, but trepidation and regret.

 

His neighbors were in for a treat that night. They heard their normally quiet neighbor, alway polite and professional, arguing with his boyfriend (yes, they had figured that out by now, but why a tall, dark, and handsome man like him was with such a skinny geek was beyond them) and now they saw his boyfriend, who had been coming around less and less lately storming out the house and down the stairs with socks and underwear spilling out of his bag. Then they witnessed their neighbor running after him wearing old grey sweats and an FBI t-shirt , and socks, instead of one of his tailored Armani suits; almost begging him to come back.

 

“Spencer, please come back in so we can talk about this.”

 

“There’s nothing else to talk about Aaron. I hope  you find what you are looking for,” Spencer added without turning around.

 

“What is that supposed to-never mind. Just please come back in so we can talk.”

 

Spencer ignored him. Aaron was about to chase after him but he remembered he didn’t have any shoes on. As he took the stairs two at a time to grab his shoes and keys to go to Spencer’s and talk some sense into him. His cell phone rang. JJ’s ring. A case.

 

“Dammit!” he snarled before answering the phone. “Hotchner.”

 

“Hotch, Detroit PD and the field office have requested our assistance on a case. Drug addicts, homeless, and prostitutes keep disappearing.”

 

“Gather the team in the round table room.”

 

After the briefing as the team headed to the plane, Hotch tried to catch Reid alone but he couldn’t. Reid was intentionally avoiding him and Prentiss and Morgan were helping him. He knew that they had seen what had happened as well and judging by their glares they weren’t too happy about it.

 

On the plane, Reid took a seat next to the window beside Morgan to avoid Hotch. He felt his anger and frustration simmering. All he wanted was to talk to Reid, to explain what was going on but Spencer hadn’t given him the chance. But then again, Aaron hadn’t exactly been fair to him either. He had treated Spencer more like an annoyance than a boyfriend these past few months, and been entirely unfair. But if he could just talk to him, apologize and explain…

 

He saw Spencer coming out of the lavatory and took his chance. He had him cornered before he could scurry back to his seat.

 

“Spencer, we need to talk.”

 

“Unless it is about the case it will have to wait.”

 

“No, it’s not about the case and it cannot wait. We need to talk now.”

 

“No.”

 

“Spencer-”

 

“Aaron we have a case. Any personal issues will have to be put aside. Those are your words, are they not?”

 

Aaron was about to speak again but he was interrupted by Morgan. “Hey pretty  boy, can you help me with this geographic profile?”

 

“Yeah, coming.” Spencer went around Aaron. Aaron turned to glare at Morgan, he knew exactly what he was doing. Morgan held his gaze with a look of cool defiance. As Hotch was pondering his next move, he heard Rossi call his name. He joined his friend at the back of the jet, away from everyone.

 

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Dave asked.

 

“Not really,” Aaron responded.

 

Dave just waited and raised his eyebrows.

 

“Spencer saw me having lunch with Haley.” Rossi gave him a ‘that can’t be it’ look.

 

“I walked her back to her car and she kissed me.”

 

“I see. And he saw it.”

 

“Yes, along with Morgan and Prentiss.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“He asked me about it.”

 

“And let me guess. You acted like an ass.”

 

Aaron’s head snapped up. “I’ll rephrase. You became defensive and refused to answer his question, accusing him of spying on you. Then you evaded, and eventually he touched on the subject of Haley and Foyet and you said something that you shouldn’t have.”

 

Aaron couldn’t answer. He simply nodded. “Spencer broke up with me.”

 

Rossi raised his thick eyebrows again. “Hmmm. Unexpected but not surprising.”

 

“What do you mean?” Aaron demanded.

 

“Aaron, how long did you think Spencer was going to put up with the way you’ve been acting? Not only the isolation and general moodiness from the Reaper case but now you’ve started reconnecting with your ex? What did you think was going to happen?”

 

Aaron shut his eyes tight and leaned his head against the seat. “I screwed up.”

 

“Royally,” Rossi agreed. “It’s not a judgement Aaron. I’m hardly in that position. Just take it as an observation from a man who has been in your position many times before.”

 

“How do I get him back?”

 

“That, Aaron, I cannot answer. Repairing broken relationships isn’t my area of expertise, as you may have guessed.”

 

Aaron smiled, not quite managing a chuckle. Then his mood dampened again when he thought about the extent of the damage. “He asked me if I was still in love with Haley.”

 

“And you said?”

 

“I told him I didn’t know.”

 

Rossi sighed. “Aaron, we both know the answer to that question.”

 

“I don’t know why I said that.”

 

“I think you do Aaron.”

 

“Are you profiling me Dave?”

 

“Yes. You have an inherent need to feel needed Aaron.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s what attracted you to Haley in the first place. And Spencer. You see yourself as the protector. For most of your marriage, Haley was identified as Mrs. Hotchner, your wife. And she relished that role; until she didn’t. The first cracks started appearing when she started searching for her own identity.”

 

“Dave,” Aaron growled defensively. “I don’t need you to-”

 

“Profile your failed marriage? I promise you there’s a point to all of this and it’s not to make you feel like a first rate jerk.”

 

“Well that’s the effect you’re having right now.”

 

“Just let me finish. While Haley was using you to define her, you were doing the same thing. Half of you was SSA Aaron Hotchner, bad ass SAC of the FBI’s most elite unit and the other half was Aaron, husband, father, and provider. The perfect upper middle class white picket fence family. When that failed, you started looking for that again, you found Spencer, partially because you thought he was fragile and needed protecting. Perhaps at some point he did, but that’s no longer the case. So you felt rejected, and in turn you started rejecting him. Then you found something new to obsess over, Haley and Foyet. She needed you again to play protector and you fell for it.”

 

“He was abusing her Dave,” Aaron defended himself.

 

“Then you call the police. Better yet, you tell HER to call them. You don’t go work him over at his hotel.”

 

“How did you know-”

 

“Not important. The bottom line is you’re going to have to choose. Haley or Spencer. You can’t have both. You will have to let Haley go to make her own decisions. And no, that doesn’t mean allow him to abuse her. But they are using each other, Aaron. For the same purpose, to get under your skin; to get your attention and you’re letting them.”

 

Aaron had come to that conclusion as well, but hadn’t want to admit that he could be manipulated by his ex or her boyfriend. “I know.”

 

“Aaron, I hope you take my advice and walk away. Tell Haley that you cannot get involved. Tell her to leave him and take out a restraining order. Only call her as it pertains to Jack.  Don’t let her sister’s or her mother’s scheming tempt you to play Captain America.”

 

Aaron nodded. He knew Dave made perfect sense. It was the only way to save his relationship with Spencer. But could he do it? Was it that simple? “I’ll try.”

 

“Try? There is no try. Only DO. Or DO NOT.”

 

“Didn’t know you were a Star Wars geek Dave.”

 

“Yoda gave wise counsel.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: will Aaron be able to work his way back into Spencer's good graces, or are there other forces conspiring against him?


	22. Conspiring Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to repair his relationship with Spencer but his hectic life gets in the way.

The case dragged on, taking the team into Canada. Aaron had never hated his job before, but he could swear that all forces, Spencer, Morgan, Prentiss, the Detroit PD, even the UnSubs were conspiring against him. All he wanted to do was wrap this case up and leave, so he could talk to Spencer. Dammit, was that too much to ask?

 

Apparently. And to contribute to his bad mood was the Reaper, calling to offer him the ‘deal’ again. Aaron lost it at that point, telling him to either show his face or take the deal and shove it up his goddamn ass and not to bother him again, he had a real killer to catch and not some coward hiding behind a mask and computer generated voice. In the back of his mind, he knew that was probably a bad move but dammit he was pissed and had another case to deal with.

 

The case wrapped up in Canada with the arrest of Lucas Turner and William Hightower, who took the sadistic Mason Turner out with a shotgun. No one was sad to see him go.

 

On the jet ride back home, everyone was exhausted and sleeping, except for Spencer. His small light was on and he was reading. Aaron was tempted to get up and talk to him but he refrained, knowing that Spencer needed his space. He sent him a text instead.

 

_Spencer, I need to talk to you. Please. I know I messed up but please. I want to explain. Please Spencer, just to talk._

 

After what seemed like an eternity Spencer responded. _Alright tomorrow night my place._

 

His place? Now that was different. _Dinner?_ Aaron texted.

 

_No. We’re having a conversation, not a date Aaron._

 

Understood. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. He felt that if he could just talk to Spencer, get the line of communications open, then he could fix things. He slept peacefully for the rest of the flight.

 

Slipping into his apartment, Aaron planned to have a nightcap, a long hot shower, and a good night’s sleep in own bed in that order. He had started the first step when he sensed a presence in the room and heard a harrowing voice.

 

“You should have taken the deal.”

 

~O~

 

Hotch stirred in the hospital groggy, parched, and sore. He could hear voices in the room he kept his eyes closed, knowing that as soon as he opened them, his team, doctors and nurses would rain down upon him. He flashed back to last night.

 

_Foyet. Foyet was the goddam Reaper._ How the hell had he missed that?  But now it all made sense. This whole act, the shy, cowardly, sickly little man that Haley replaced him with was a sham. All a sham to insert himself into Aaron’s life.

 

Haley. Jack. They were in danger. Even though he knew he was Foyet’s target, he had no doubt that Foyet wouldn’t hesitate to kill them to rattle him further. He had to get to them. It was time to open his eyes.

 

In the end, Haley blamed him. Not only did she not believe that Foyet had broken into his apartment and stabbed him nine times, but she especially didn’t believe that the was the famed serial killer ‘The Boston Reaper’. Apparently, they had reconciled while he had been in Canada and this was Aaron’s latest, desperate, and absolutely pathetic attempt to keep them apart by ‘concocting some bullshit recycled profile from one of his psychos’.  Aaron was too tired and weak to argue, but Rossi wasn’t. He showed her pictures of crime scenes from the reaper, and detailed Aaron’s injuries, and stated that even if Foyet wasn’t the reaper than someone definitely was and that person was after Aaron, her, and Jack. It was Rossi’s cool logic alone that convinced her to enter WITSEC with Jack.

 

Spencer’s absence was noted and to learn that his lover had been shot protecting a witness added another layer of shock to Aaron, but he was somewhat relieved  when Morgan reassured him that the wound was in his knee and in no way life threatening, even though he would need a new ACL.

 

The next month was tense for both men. Both was in recovery from surgery. Although Aaron’s condition was really much worse, he did have the benefit of good pain killers. Spencer was struggling to get by with Tylenol extra strength and Motrin.

 

They didn’t get to talk much, only a few calls to check on each other’s condition. Aaron’s recovery and medication left him groggy, so he spent much of the time sleeping. Not to mention his depression at the loss of Jack. He felt like a complete and utter failure.

 

He spent a lot of time going over Foyet’s (aka the Reaper’s) file.  He had cajoled Prentiss into making copies of the file and bringing it to him. In exchange, he agreed to a daily check in from her, either by call or a visit if she was in town.

 

Aaron poured over the file, adding his own personal interaction with Foyet and trying unsuccessfully to interview Haley’s sister and mother; apparently they blamed him for Haley being forced into WITSEC. The way they saw it, he should have dealt with Foyet when they asked him; and he and Haley would be back together again.

 

In the meantime, Reid was about to die of boredom. How many times could he read the same books? And Morgan had raided the used book store and bought back ten books, six of which he had already read. The only highlight of his forced vacation was the consults he did from home. Morgan and Prentiss were happy to let them do his as well.

 

He missed Aaron. He knew that Aaron was going to apologize and that they were on their way to a reconciliation before all this business with Foyet happened.  Aaron had been right about Foyet all along. Not only did he strike women (which he found out from Morgan who got it out of Rossi) but he was a fucking serial killer! Spencer hadn’t spoke to Aaron about what happened but he knew Aaron. Aaron was feeling guilty and angry over losing Jack. He wouldn’t rest until he hunted Foyet down and shot him, Spener knew this, to avenge Haley, although he had been filled in on how simple she acted at the hospital.  Secretly, he almost wished that Foyet would have….no, he wouldn’t even think it. That wouldn’t solve anything; just turn her into a martyr.

 

He returned to work a week before Aaron on crutches. So what if he had signed off on his own medical release? No one would be paying that close attention. Hotch wasn’t back to read the report.

 

Aaron’s first case back was a nightmare. They travelled to Louisville, Kentucky and had to track down an UnSub in the middle of a psychotic break. After nearly bringing Garcia to tears on the phone Aaron went in unarmed and without kevlar to talk him down. When Spencer had done that he almost fired him. When they got back home, Spencer had wanted to ask him what the hell had gotten into him, but he felt that would only antagonize their situation. They still hadn’t resolved anything.

 

It was almost as if Aaron was avoiding him. He had barely acknowledged Spencer, except to ask him if he was ok; and then tear him a new one in front of the whole team for lying on his medical release. Things were getting worse. Everyone was giving Spencer the _talk to him_ , look, but clearly Aaron wasn’t ready to deal.

 

At least Aaron was starting to notice the change in himself. All he had now was his job, he had even lost Spencer. He couldn’t lose his job. So he creatively got one over on Strauss and promoted Morgan to unit chief. He was more ready now than he was a few years ago, and he would be there to advise him if he needed it. He thought that it would be hard to throw off the boss hat, but it wasn’t. And it was a relief to not have to make all the decisions. All seemed to be going well until that case in Oklahoma. Spencer decided that he had had enough of Aaron’s wild rebel act.

 

Aaron had just settled down for a nightcap after his still slightly OCD inspection of the house when the buzzer rang. The manager had them installed after Aaron was attacked. He though it might be Prentiss checking on him. He felt annoyed, he though they were beyond that.

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’s me Spencer.”

 

“Spencer, I was just about to-”

 

“Let me in Aaron. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reward for your loyalty. Thanks for all the comments in the last chapter. I loved them. And for those who follow 'Nonverbal', I will be updating that one this weekend. Next up, the lines of communication finally open between Spencer and Aaron. What will happen?


	23. Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer confronts Aaron about his behavior, and in turn he forces Aaron's hand.

“What the hell are you doing?” Spencer demanded as he hobbled into the room. He sat down on the couch and fixed Aaron in his glare.

 

“I don’t know what you-”

 

“The hell you don’t! Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?”

 

“No! What would make you say-”

 

“Aaron! Your judgement has been off since you returned. You are taking risks that you would never have taken, it doesn’t make sense. Not for a Unit Chief with a child. You would fire me, or anyone who is doing what you’re doing right now!”

 

“Spencer-”

 

“You’re putting the whole team at risk! If you have a death wish, you don’t have to drag us down with you! Why Aaron? Why are you doing this?”

 

“I don’t have a death wish Spencer!”

 

“Oh you don’t? We all know what happens if you die, Aaron. Foyet loses. You may believe that you are protecting Haley and Jack if you die but you are not. What would Haley tell Jack about how you died? That you died a hero? And what if Foyet has an adverse reaction? He might kill  Haley and Jack out of rage because you denied him what he really wanted!”

 

Aaron had gone strangely silent, turning his back on Spencer. Spencer continued to spout his logic to a seemingly deaf Aaron.

 

Finally Spencer had had enough. “You know what Aaron? I don’t even know who you are anymore. You certainly are not the man I fell in love with six years, five months, thirteen days, nine hours and forty-seven seconds ago. You, sir, are a pathetic imitation. The real Aaron Hotchner wouldn’t have let this pathetic Unsub get to him. And make no mistake. Foyet is just another unsub, pathetic and in need of validation by someone he fears, which is you in this case. You’re giving him exactly what he wants. I refuse to watch you destroy yourself.” Spencer struggled to get up. When Spencer got to the door and opened it, it was suddenly slammed shut by a hand that seemingly came out of somewhere.

 

Spencer looked up at this former lover, and saw a look that he hadn’t seen in a while. Aaron had his ‘Hotch’ look on, his jaw set and his eyes hard.

 

“You’re not going anywhere Spencer.”

 

Spencer turned around and raised his eyebrow.

“I’ll admit, I’ve been an ass for the past few months. I let myself lose sight of what was important Spencer. That was you and the team. I let myself be manipulated by Haley and Foyet. Then I lashed out at you and acted like an ass. I’ll admit that. I was going to apologize and beg for your forgiveness but _fuck that_. I’m not begging anyone. I didn’t beg Foyet for my life and I certainly won’t beg you to take me back. But you _will_ take me back. You can’t leave me, I won’t accept it. I _need_ you Spencer. I _love_ you.  My life has been pure hell, and it’s because I haven’t had you at my side. I shut you out, and I’m sorry Spencer.  But I _won’t_ let you go. I can’t. I promise that I will never take you for granted like that again, though I can’t promise that I won’t act like an ass. It’s my specialty. Any questions?”

 

Spencer shook his head. “No questions. Glad to see you back, Aaron Hotchner. But you’re still on damage control.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Aaron helped Spencer back to his bedroom. As Spencer lay in his arms, he couldn’t help but feel an intense sense of relief . He and Aaron were back together. They were going to make it.

 

Aaron woke up the next morning well rested and feeling better than he had in almost a year.  Beside him, Spencer stirred slightly, his eyes still closed. Aaron took a moment to study his leg, bound with Ace bandages around the knee for protection. The heavy brace lay beside the bed. Aaron’s eyes traveled up to Spencer’s ass nestled in the tight boxer briefs. He was rock hard and aching. He and Spencer hadn’t been together in months. He’d been too pissed, injured, and distracted to jack off. But now, with Spencer so tantalizingly near...

 

“Don’t hurt my knee,” Spencer mumbled from under the pillow.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I know what  you’re thinking, Aaron Hotchner. I can feel you staring at my ass. You want it don’t you? I know you do.”  Spencer wiggled his rear teasingly. “Just don’t jostle my leg or I’ll beat you with my crutches.”

 

“Is that a threat?” Aaron whispered, grounding his naked cock into Spencer’s clothed ass.

 

“It’s a prom-” Spencer broke off with a moan as Aaron pinched his nipple.

 

“I see you’ve gotten even more sassy, Spencer Reid,” Aaron growled, nibbling at his ear. He slowly, carefully slid Spencer’s underwear down.

 

Aaron took his time with Spencer, keeping him on his side. He caressed, massaged, and whispered his devotion to Spencer,  telling him over and over that he loved him and he was sorry, and that he needed Spencer in his life. Spencer took it all in, cherishing his lover’s often absent and much missed sentimental side. Aaron came first, his frustration and need sent him over the edge much sooner than usual, but the orgasm was no less satisfying; quite the opposite in fact. He then lubed up hand with the special oil he had used on Spencer before, that warmed and cooled at the same time and in no time he had his lover spilling into his hand.

After the afterglow was over they were faced with the difficult task of cleaning up and getting to work. After texting Morgan and telling him that he and Spencer would need an extra hour and receiving a smirk emoticon in reply, Aaron took a quick shower. When he returned, Spencer was struggling to get out of bed.

 

“How do you normally handle it?”

 

“Well, the doctor advises baths. The stitches can be wet and it’s actually good for the wound, but it’s too much of a hassle. So I normally just cover it in Saran wrap and shower. That’s not funny, Aaron,” Spencer snapped at his lover who had suddenly developed a case of the giggles.

 

“Actually it kind of is. Your knee all wrapped up like a leftover salad is extremely funny,” Aaron said, still laughing.

 

“Where the heck are my crutches,” Spencer muttered.

 

“Here, come on, I’ll help you.” Aaron helped Spencer to the bathroom, where he ran Spencer a warm bath. Then he unwrapped Spencer’s Ace bandage, followed by the gauze. Faced with Spencer’s injury for the first time, Aaron was shocked at how gruesome it was.

 

“Well Aaron, what did you expect? Gun shot wounds are never pretty. You should see the exit wound.”

 

“No thanks,” Aaron shook his head, knowing he would eventually get a look at it.

 

He helped Spencer into the bath. While Spencer soaked, Aaron shaved and brushed his teeth. He glanced at Spencer, who was dozing in the warm bath.

 

“Wake up sleepyhead. We have to be at work in an hour.”

 

“Awww,” Spencer whined. “Can I call in sick?”

 

“Absolutely not. I already told Morgan we would be late.”

 

“We?” Spencer raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, ‘we’. And I got one of his little emoticons in reply.”

 

“The smirking one?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

Aaron took his time, gently bathing his lover’s skin, washing his hair and dabbing cautiously at the scar on his knee. After he was rinsed Aaron helped him onto the toilet set, which was covered in a towel and dried him off before wrapping his knee.

 

“Ow, Aaron, that’s too tight,” Spencer complained.

 

“It’s supposed to be tight.”

 

“It’s not supposed to cut off my circulation! I can’t feel my foot!”

 

“Oh stop complaining. I’ll loosen it up. A little.”

 

They arrived at work an hour and a half later with Aaron feeling surprisingly good, considering what was going on in his life. His son was in WITSEC and he had no idea where he was, and a homicidal psychopath was after him; but he and Spencer were back together. He would track down Foyet, kill him (there was no way he was letting him go back to jail) and get on with his life. He was sure of it. He even apologized to Morgan and the team for his irrational behavior.

 

The next case took them to Los Angeles, tracking a killer in the Vampire subculture. It was kind of awkward for Aaron telling Lt. Kim that he was no longer in charge, but Kim took it in stride and didn’t ask questions. Spencer’s profile, although odd, was right on target.

 

On the jet back to Quantico, Aaron joined Rossi in the back.

 

“So you apologized?” Rossi asked.

 

“Kind of,” Aaron admitted.

 

“Or did Spencer ream you out followed by hot make up sex?”

 

Aaron raised a dark eyebrow, then shrugged. “Closer.”

 

Dave chuckled. “Welcome back Aaron.”

 

“Derek’s phone rang. “Yeah Penelope?....No way….he’s been locked up for four years….ok send me the info and we’ll head up there.”

 

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked.

 

“Remember ‘The Fox’?” Morgan asked.

 

“Who?” Prentiss asked.

 

“Before your time,” Derek answered.

 

“He was an Unsub that was killing the father of families then surrogating himself into the family to live out his fantasies. Then he would kill the rest of the family,” Reid filled in Prentiss and Rossi, who were not with the BAU at the time.

 

“Yes that was right after….” Aaron trailed off, shaking his head.

 

“Right after what?” Prentiss prompted. Aaron just shook his head and walked to the mini bar, helping himself to a drink.

 

Aaron could hear JJ whispering to Prentiss, no doubt telling her that the case of ‘The Fox’, aka Karl Arnold, was Hotch’s first case after he and Haley brought Jack by the BAU for a visit. He was supposed to have a few weeks off to spend with Haley and Jack. But Gideon called him in anyway.

 

And just like that his good mood was ruined. He had no right to be in a good mood anyway. Not when he had no idea where his son was. And not with Haley fucking things up as usual. Aaron had learned that they had to be relocated because she had been calling her mother. Aaron down his drink and leaned back. The end was near, he could feel it.  It was all going to wrap up soon. He just hope he was ready to deal with it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people may think I should have taken a more sympathetic approach with Spencer dealing with Aaron. But from what I've watched on CM about Aaron having to be called out about something, nice and sweet doesn't do it. With Alpha Males like Aaron, assertion is the best way to get to them. You see Rossi (and sometimes Morgan) doing it when they have to tell Aaron to get his head out of his ass. Next up, the unfortunate business of Haley's death. If you're looking for Haley to be some innocent victim, look somewhere else. No, I won't be completely unsympathetic but remember, she is in a relationship with a serial killer and in some serious denial. Comments and kudos please. See you soon!


	24. Being Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron discovered that being right is often the worst position to be.

_ “Haley?” _

 

_ “I’m sorry Aaron. I’m so, so sorry.” _

 

_ “What do you mean? Why are you calling?You’re suppose to be in witness protection.” _

 

_ “You were right...about everything...about George...he found me….” _

 

_ “How?” _

 

_ “I...I...he…” _

 

_ “Hello Aaron.” _

 

_ Foyet! _

 

Aaron bolted awake, like he always did, before Foyet put Haley back on the phone and she told Aaron that she loved him. It wasn’t exactly a dream, although he was sleep. More like a reliving of what happened. Every night. For the past six weeks. At least this time he didn’t wake up shouting her name.

 

Beside him, Jack lay sleeping peacefully. His nightmares had ceased a few weeks ago, but he still crawled into bed with Aaron almost every night. Spencer was so understanding. He was sleeping on the couch, to avoid any awkward moments when Jack came into his room.

 

He could hear Spencer making his way down the hall, the light ‘thump’ of his cane on the floor. Spencer had been his rock during this whole time. So patient, so caring. Holding Aaron every night when he awoke from his nightmares, sometimes screaming, sometimes crying. Gently urging Aaron to eat when he had no appetite. Reading to Jack and showing him magic tricks to distract him. 

 

“Aaron?” The door creaked open and light began to fill the dark room.

 

“I’m OK Spencer.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok,” Spencer turned and started back towards the living room.

 

“No, wait.”

 

Spencer turned. “Yes?”

 

“Stay with  me.”

 

Spencer looked cautious, his eyes shifting to the sleeping five year old in the bed. “Are you sure?”

 

Aaron nodded. There was no one here to pass judgment on him, at least no one who mattered to him and could take Jack from him. So why not?

 

Spencer climbed into bed on Aaron’s side so as not to disturb Jack. Aaron immediately wrapped his arms around him and curled around him.

 

Aaron slept peacefully with him for the rest of the night, and the night after that, and the one after that. For the next week, when Spencer was in the bed, there were no nightmares. When Spencer went away on a two day case in Jersey, he woke up sweating and panting both nights. Then Aaron met with the U.S. Marshals to be debriefed on the case. They had completed their investigation and Aaron had asked to be notified of their findings. 

 

*****

Aaron couldn’t believe his ears. He had just come from his debriefing with the Marshals and he was still reeling.

 

Haley had contacted Foyet. She had led him straight to her and he had killed her. And almost killed Jack. 

 

_ He could have killed Jack. _

 

Aaron was angry. Angrier than he had ever been in his life. One word kept reverberating in his head. A word that was considered a curse word as far as his mother was concerned. He had his brother weren’t allowed to say it.  _ Stupid. _

 

_ Stupid, stupid STUPID!!!!!  _

 

How could Haley do something so damned stupid? Had she not listened to his constant warnings  and advice of what to do in case of an attack on their family? She went and did the exact opposite of what he had drilled her about. 

 

She snuck a drop phone past the Marshals, and contacted Foyet. She led him straight to their location, straight to her death. 

 

Haley’s parents blamed him, and probably always would. He could see it in their eyes at the funeral. It was his fault the marriage fell apart, his fault that he didn’t come running back, his fault 

Haley went back to Foyet, his fault that he got stabbed nine times and nearly killed, his fault that Haley broke protocol and contacted the psychopath that had abused her and would eventually kill her, his fault that he was even messing with her. He had been right, right all along, and there was no comfort in that. When you were right in this business, people ended up dead. 

 

Aaron totally hadn’t planned on telling Spencer. In fact, the Marshals asked him to keep the information quiet, it made them look just as bad as Haley. Outsmarted by a suburban housewife and her psychopathic lover. But that night, as he sat, staring at a picture of the beach, the ocean foam along the sand, and someone had carved “A loves H” inside a heart with the date of their wedding. It was an anniversary gift from Haley to Aaron. She had hanged it in the living room and wondered if he would notice. Jessica had bets that it would be there at least a week before he noticed. 

 

Jessica had lost. He noticed immediately, he loved the gift and never once questioned as to why she had it made A loves H instead of the other way around.  Now, as he stared at the picture, he could feel nothing but anger. He had even turned the living room chair to stare at it. 

 

“Aaron?”

 

Aaron turned in the recliner to see Spencer leaning up against the wall. No telling how long he had been there. 

 

“What’s on your mind?”

 

Spencer knew better than to say ‘what’s wrong’? Everything was wrong.  This had totally turned out just as Aaron had feared. Aaron had been right. Which was worse than being wrong in this business. 

 

Aaron opened his mouth to say ‘nothing’. But that’s not what came out.

 

“She contacted him, Spencer.”

 

“How?” Aaron was glad he didn’t have to go into long background explanations with Spencer. 

 

“She snuck a phone past her protective detail...she contacted him...she  fucking called him Spencer!” Aaron erupted. He then took a deep breath and apologized. 

 

“No need to apologize. You have a right Aaron.”

 

“A right to what?” Aaron wanted to know.

 

“A right to how you feel. A right to be angry. Let it out Aaron.”

 

Aaron half laughed and sat back. But he suddenly became overwhelmed by anger. It was white, hot, and bubbling under the surface. Aaron hurled his glass at the picture. There was a double shatter, both the picture and the glass as it hit the floor. 

 

“Stupid! How could she be so goddamn stupid?” Aaron  leapt up and started pacing the floor.

 

“I drilled her on the protocol. Numerous times. You don’t contact anyone, not me, not your mother and definitely not your fucking boyfriend who was the reason we were in this mess in the first place!”

 

“Twenty six years,” He said pacing. “I gave that woman twenty six years of my life. My best years, gave her everything she wanted. There was only one thing I couldn’t do, one thing I had for myself, my job. But no, she couldn’t handle that. Had to have control over every freaking aspect of my fucking life.”

 

Spencer watched Aaron pace and vent. He had been waiting for this. Some kind of breaking point so that they could move on. Aaron needed this.

 

“I told her, TOLD her that Foyet was nothing but trouble. Why wouldn’t she listen to me. She wasn’t one of these abused women who didn't know better. Why couldn’t she just…” Aaron’s fist slammed into the wall where the picture once hung. 

 

“And for the rest of my life this will always be my fault,  everyone will blame me. Her parents, myself, even Jack…” Aaron trailed off, with tears in his eyes. Spencer wanted to speak up and tell Aaron that wasn’t true, that he would always be Jack’s hero, but now wasn’t the time. 

 

“Well as usual, I have to clean up the mess. So thanks for that. Thank you very much, Haley. Your dying gives you automatic absolution from every sin you committed. The cheating, the lying, putting  our son in danger…” Aaron balled up his fist again. 

 

Suddenly, Aaron was tired. He was ready to put all of this behind him, and just move on. Haley was dead, that was the new reality. He would  have to deal with it. It was up to him to make sure Jack turned out to be a responsible, respectable human being without too many issues. He could do it. He  _ would  _ do it. 

 

Now that his little emotional spate was over, he was left to clean up.  Spencer intervened, insisting on cleaning up the mess while Aaron showered and went to bed. 

 

That night, with his arms wrapped around Spencer, Aaron knew that he would be alright. Spencer seemed to bring a sense of peace to him that he desperately needed. 

 


End file.
